A Change In Life
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: This is a repost. This story is about when peace took place for so long something happens. Now Ecthel has to journey once more... All chapters that were finished beforehand have been posted. It will take me and my sis a while to get out the next parts.
1. Prelude

I am currently working on a story about Riviera. It begins with what happens as it has been ten years after the retribution.

The story starts on Ecthel (Ein) Thinking about returning to Asgard. He is sad on a subject that repeatedly occur and there was  
Serene's joy only to be shattered by some unfortunate events... Until Asgard... What will be the fate of those who fought in the  
fierce battle of the retribution...

It will contain surprises and some ideas taken from the game itself. Most characters will show up. I had made some battles scenes and redid all of their Hp... (well it has been ten years I hope my judgment is correct, about what I decided on what their new  
hp is.)

! NOTES! I'm not good with battles so Usually I will just do a summary of the scene. The main battles... Those ones that has the tough battles music will I do a full description. Descriptions like how much hp they have after each turn, or how much damage each attack does. (You know, Fierce Clash, The one played when Ecthel and Ledah fought a dragon in 1-5 before heading to 1-9 the timing jump, or the first wyvern Ecthel, Lina and Fia fought... I hope you know what I'm talking about.) ... I am gonna try my best.

Okay... Let's go!


	2. decision

Angels Awakened for a special task… What will they do when being sacrificed or used for evil deeds? Yakusoku no Chi Riviera has showed us that… But what will happen if another power hungry someone rise again or other kinds of threats of Rivera's doom? And also how will one Grim Angel help the sprites?

This is the stat change for the battles. Ecthel's Hp is 5000 Fia's Hp is 4870 Lina's Hp is 4820 Serene's Hp is 4940 and Cierra's Hp is 5420

Title: A change in Life

Chapter one: Ecthel: I've decided!

Ecthel's POV:

Should we return? Should we stay? With both Grim angels gone… Can Asgard survive without us? My duties… My friends… What should I do? Ten years… I have been here for that long already… All demons has been defeated by us… All of us… What will our futures be like?

Serene, Fia, Lina, Cierra, Rose and I… Any more journeying for us? Future… Malice… Ten years ago… Never thought life can be so calm and easy… We, Grim Angels were supposed to be ready for missions anytime…

My first true mission was a disaster… Can't forget it although I'd really love to… … … Where should we go? What should we do? We already went treasure hunting after defeating all the demons to Lina's delight of course… Cierra also discovered plenty of new magic with our help.

Peace… Fia is also happy about it. Always going to the shrine to pray that it'll last forever… It seems we have done everything possible… sigh It's nice here in Riviera but… I'm torn between staying with them or going home to Asgard…

Is there a new Magi to replace Hector? Man it's the place I grew up… and it's also where I met Ledah and Rose… Sigh Do I want to go home? Ledah… Sigh… I wish we could have saved him…

Flashback…

"Riviera should be just beyond Heaven's gate." "Riviera…" "Everything must seem new to you… Just stay out of my way." (First battle…) "I didn't expect to encounter demons here. So be it… We'll simply have to use our diviners." "The weapons used by Grim angels right?" "Yes. Mine is the sphere, Lorelei…" "And mine is the sword Einherjar…" "Two powerful weapons. Now let's go Ecthel!" (decide items) "Don't fall behind Let's go!" (battle ends Ledah's over skill) "Feel the true power of my diviner. Thy sins shall be purged, Lost seraph!" (End battle S rank) "Hun? The enemy dropped something…" "What is it? A bottle? What's inside?" "It's a potion it restores health." "Hmmm is that so? How Lucky." "Just don't waste any items you find. They'll be essential to an amateur like you." "You're right I'll use them sparingly." (moving) "Why are there demons at Heaven's gate…?" "Something's wrong…" (After hector leaves) "Hey Ecthel is this place filled with demons?" "I don't know. I guess so." "We can't afford to waste too much time here. Let's hurry Ecthel." "Alright." (next screen battle) "Ecthel what are you gonna do?" "Me I don't know…" (Battle!) "Here we go!" "The enemy is enraged about their fallen comrade. They are weak, but don't let your guard down." "Gotcha." "Here they come!" (Devastator) "Ugh! They're pretty tough!" "Ecthel are you okay?" (Ecthel's turn attack and stopped…) "Einherjar is the only weapon I need." "Wait! Attacking isn't the only option in battle. Think about what you must do to win. Treat your wounds! We can't carry out our mission dead." "Ecthel, use the potion!" "That's a good idea… It restores health, right?" (After drinking) "I feel better now… Wow, that was great!" (After battle…) "Weaklings… They have no chance against us." "But, good thing I had that potion. With that and my diviner I'm unbeatable!" "Ignorance really is bliss." (… skip head back…) "Where are you going? Have you given up?" "No, just ran into a dead end. I was wondering if there was another path." "Aren't you being a bit hasty…?" "Hasty?" (Skip intro! Until he jumps down.) "That took a while…" "sorry… I know we're in a hurry." (Next screen.. Explain about skill up…)

End of flashback…

What now? She's been up and down all year… She should be old enough to know not to do that anymore! "Ecthel-kun! Come on! Hurry up! Or we'll leave you behind!" Lina has called loudly. So I told her off.

"Lina! Get out of here! Go play somewhere else!" "Ecthel! You promised to come with us to Rosalina!" I was surprised that Serene was with her... "Serene you're here too…? I'm bathing! I'll be there in a moment!"

I thought one surprise was enough for one day but no... Fia had joined them... "We know you are bathing! You've been in there for five hours!" "The water is freezing in there! Aren't you cold?" Why did Lina have to say that?

" … … I-I'm not… I… have… fire…" "Fire? How? You can't have it underwater now. It'll burn out!" Still as curous as ever that girl is... "… I-I'm… using … L-Lorelei…" I tried to answer but a lump was forming at my throate. "What did you say? Lina did not get it…" " … N-nothing…" What they said only made me think of Ledah. "… Go away!"

Flashback

"Your oath to Ursula? Must you fulfill such a foolish request?" "That voice!" (Could it be…) "Ledah!" "So your alive Ecthel. Why are you siding with the enemy?" "That's…" "We must activate the Retribution. Ursula is hindering us. It's not too late. Return to your post." "There has to be another way!" "We don't have time for that. Asgard is in danger… The best method is the destruction of Riviera." "But there's life here too!" "Your letting your emotions interfere. If you won't pass judgment then I will." "… … … … Ledah… What are you trying to do?" "… Yggdrasil …" "… Yggdrasil…? Ledah…" (He's gone…) "We came here together… But everything's different now… Why'd it come to this…?"

End of flashback

"Is something wrong? You sounded funny." Cierra wondered "Just leave me alone! … I-I'll be out soon, … I promise!" (Are you crying in there? What's wrong?) "Ecthel-kun! Please? Come out!" Lina yelled. She's stillreally annoying... "Maybe we should leave him alone…" Fia commented."But what about going to Rosalina?" "Let's go back to the house. We can wait."

Finally some peace. Not until Rose mentioned did I notice I was actually crying… Serene just made it worse… Going to her home… I wanna go but I can't leave my friends… I don't wanna go back… Too many things remind me of things I don't wanna remember… Sigh Ledah… Yeah it has been ten long years and I had survived...

Flashback

Before Battling Ledah:

"Ledah…?" "It's you… Ein. You're too late. I just destroyed this aquarium." "How could you?" "… Ein… It seems that you're all talk. You don't even know what the retribution is… The Aquariums are the units that protects Yggdrasil… I've already destroyed the first and second unit. There's only one remaining… There will be no one to stop the retribution." "The retribution lies within Yggdrasil…?" "that's right." "Ledah, there's no need for the retribution anymore!" "What?" "We already shielded away all the Accursed! Riviera won't become another Utgard! There's no reason to destroy it!" "Hahaha… The accursed…? You were after such petty things as that?" "Hun?" (what do you mean?) "The accursed are mere tools of destruction." "Tools?" "They merely summons demons, and the sprites' deaths flow to the one who governs death. The sprites' deaths?" "Collecting souls. That has always been our objective." "Then, the Soul-hunting at Rosalina Island was…?" "…all part of the gods' plan. This is the gods' reasoning for Riviera…" "Then what about my friends in eternal slumber?" "That slumber is unchanging… They will never awaken. Ein stop deceiving yourself!" "So? So what? They still have no right to play with their lives! I will fight to protect all of my friends! It doesn't matter whether I'm an angel or not! Even if I'm going against the gods I will fight!" "Hmph. You have fallen far. Without the aquariums Ursula will be unprotected. And Riviera will be finished." "I won't let you do it!" "Knowing you, you will catch up no matter what… So, I'll finish this now! Come, Ecthel…!" "Einherjar! No… Everyone! Lent me your strength!"

After Battle:

"Tch… I never imagined I'd lose to you in battle…" "Ledah…!" "Now… finish me!" "I can't do that, You're my friend." "What are you talking about? That is the most practical action to take… in battle…" "No, I can't do it!" "Then, I will." "Hnnnnnnngh…" "Nooooo!" "chuckle All too easy." "Malice…!" "I'm sure he's happy to have done in by an angel." "I wasn't going to kill him…" "What are you talking about? What were you doing up until now? That's what I would call hypocrisy." "But…" "Now then, Hypocrite. Do you know why I'm here?" "… … … …" "I, too, am a grim angel. With my Diviner, Skadi, I am sworn to Master Hector, In order to revive the golden age of the gods… Someone must become the one and only god. Only then will Asgard gain eternal power. That is what my master said, and his word is absolute. I started collecting souls at Rosalina Island… All for the sake of Asgard… We have no need for a Grim Angel that loses to you! Asgard needs an absolute god… Someone like Master Hector! I knew that if I left you to carry out your mission, you'd defeat all the Cefiro for me. I'll take over from here. Go die in peace." "Ec...thel…" "Ledah…! You're alive!" "Go… Stop Malice… She does not… follow… the will… of the gods… She… has become… Hector's puppet…" "Ledah…" "Hurry… There's no time to waste…!" "But…! I can't leave you here!" "How strange… You still think I'm your friend…? Besides… I'm not one to die here. You know that… Ledah… the Grim Angel… will not fall here…! Now what are you doing? I said go!""…Okay, But I'll be back…"

After battling Malice:

"Heh… Impressive…! But playtime's over. You die now!" Malice tried to kill me but... " Oh no, you don't! Hnnnngh!" "Ledah?" "Most impressive! Still standing? Well, it's about time… come to the maze of shadows. I'll be waiting for you there! Hmhmhm… Haaahahaha!" She flies off... "It seems... I made it in time..." (Ledah!) "Ledah! Why?" "You are the most fit to carry out the mission. It's simple reasoning." "But you shielded me...!" "I understand now... Hector... is the source. Malice revived the Accursed... And Hector was the one that ordered it... so he could begin the Retribution. By returning Riviera to nothingness, Hector plans on becoming the one and only god. We were deceived by him. I have failed... as a Grim Angel... Heh... Familiar, long ago... you asked me... … what I lost as a Grim Angel, correct? That which I lost... was my emotions... Thanks to that… I could manage any mission easily." "Ledah..." "You were nothing but a nuisance to me. Thinking, worrying, doubting... watching you, I felt something similar to anger. But I realize now that that wasn't anger... I may actually have been envious of you. You, who were as weak as a newborn child... …returned far stronger than thought possible. Ecthel... you might... You just might... be able to find it... The answer... I could not find... no matter how hard I tried as a Grim Angel..."

(Time has past)

"Farewell... Ecthel...""Ledah!" (Ledah!) "Ledaaaaah!" " ... Live…" "This… is…?" (The essence of a fallen angel…)

End of flashback

Ten long years... But I never had to be reminded of the time of our adventure that led to what had happened. It was always fun to be with them until now… I am Homesick and I miss Ledah. Okay… There's nothing I can do.I guess I'll go home… Go home to Asgard… Where we first met, Where you taught me a lot of things… I'm going to Rosalina with them now… … I'll go home to Asgard tonight!


	3. I thought it was over

Chapter two: Serene: I thought it was over!

Serene's POV

Population flows within Rosalina once again thanks to Ecthel… After defeating Hector and Seth for about nine years the stolen souls were released and I received a letter from home that they miss me… The arcs have all returned. Is this Ursula's powers? Or is it a miracle? Ledah said they are all in eternal slumber, they'll never wake up. Was that broken by something we triggered or what happened? Well. I'm glad that everyone is back. But Ecthel isn't very happy. He seems to grow sadder daily… I wonder why.

Fia's POV:

Oh no… We pulled Ecthel into another situation… I hope he's alright. Why was he crying in his 5-hours bath in the undines' spring? Did something happen? Could it have anything to do with Serene? sigh Maybe we should have stayed home. But Serene's people... We can finally meet them.

Cierra's POV:

Ecthel-kun… I got to help him. Why is he so down? It's been ten years since we stopped the Retribution. He should be happy… He saved Riviera… Now Rosalina is also restored. We did many things together… I don't know why he is so sad. Unless he still miss Ledah? But if that's so I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to cheer him up… I just hope he will tell us what is going on…

Ecthel's POV:

"Home sweet home Serene! …" I had a strange feeling and don't know why I said that to her… I got a glare from Rose and a few concerned looks from the girls too. (Are you homesick?) " … I don't know…" I answered truthfully.(You are acting like… ! Never mind…) "Hun? Rose? What are you talking about?"After so long she still does not make much sense...

"Come on! Let's go into the castle!" Lina shouted"Lina… stop acting like a child!" Fia scolded."It's okay. We should go see Serene's family."

I decided to tell them what I was thinking."… … You guys, after this I'm gonna go." "Where? Why? Don't you want to stay here with us?" Lina asked"Then let's go back to Elendia. Ecthel will need to pack up." Serene said.I can tell she was trying to dismiss something and putting on a smile."When are you leaving? Is everything okay?" Cierra asked looking concerned.

But Lina did not understand."Why do you wanna leave us?" Fia corrected this of course."You want to go home too hun Ecthel…?" That surprised me once more.

Man I really thought one surprise was enough for on day... They had to givev me five to be happy? "Eh… Don't worry! We came this far, we're not going back to Elendia until we meet them. Besides, I'm not leaving anytime soon. Let's get going shall we? Serene don't you wanna go home?" I asked her trying to hade off my sadness."I…Ecthel… Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… I…" Serene said.

I thought that was all I need to deal with but no, Rose had to start in on me too...(Are we really gonna go home after all these years here in Riviera? We were happy and Peaceful. Do you really want to return to your post as a Grim Angel? I like it here!) Yea remind me in the sore spot where I tried my best to forget for years."… … I guess… … But… We gotta go back some time… Besides, I grew up there and I wonder how everything is. Is there a new Magi? Without us the only grim angels they have… … Ledah and me… … … What became of Asgard?" I said trying my best to sound resonable. I was yet again snapped out of my thoughts by Lina's scream..."Ahh! Demons! Help me!" Oh she really doeslove surprising me.

3rd person POV:

The group has gotten pretty far and an enemy has showed up. Ecthel jumped ahead into battle position Einherjar outstreached. "Okay Let's Battle!" Ecthel exclaimed as Lina started complaining."We didn't bring our weapons!" "Then you stay out if this battle if you don't have a weapon. I'm ready! Terrorizing Rosalina, I won't allow! … Ecthel?" Serene started then sheturned to ask for instructions.

"We came here for fun. I didn't expect to be ambushed…" Cierra was a littlesurprised. It has been a few years since they had to battle so everyone was a little disoriented."Let's get ready for battle! You are still our Leader Ecthel-kun!" Fia reminded him."…"

What would… No… -"I didn't except to encounter demons here… So be it. We'll simply have to use our Diviners…"- Yea. We should… Ecthel thought and then instructed. "we gotta stop it! Let's battle! Serene, Fia! Attack formation! Fia Back line! You have your infinite arcs right Serene? Fia you can use these zyphers! Now let's go!"

The battle.

"The enemy is strong be careful! Go for it Serene!" Instructing like usual he was ayet again surprised that he hasn't lost his touch."Okay! Here I go! Yah!" She scored a hit on the plant.

"Look out!" Fia called as it strike Ecthel with poison vines that scored four hits. "Yah!" Scoring a hit he answered that "I'm ok! Strike it Fia! I'm gonna Mimic Ray!" "Okay! Hah!" She aimed at the enemy and scored two hits.

"Oh no! Sleep pollen! We gotta dodge!" "Fia, look out! It aims for the back!" The attack hit Fia but she kept herself awake. It had maxed the overdrive.

"Take this!" Serene attacked "Now! Do it Ecthel!"

"This should end it! Mimic Ray!" two of the seven hits missed. "Such power…"

"Let's finish it off! Hah!" Fia attacked then,"Yah!" Slashing mercilessly Serene severely wounded the plant leaving Ecthel time to finish it. "This is the will of the gods! Disaresta! This is the duty of the grim angels."

Battle ends.

After the battle they talk about the demon. "I thought we defeated them all! Why are they back?" Serene wondered trying to comprehand what happened."These demonsare stronger than those we defeated… Even just one plant… Knocked a lot out of us… It's because we don't have something it's really weak against. All our fire weapons broke…" Ecthel tried to conclude."We better get some weapons…" Fia thought a bit and answered.

Their little confusion was broken by Lina again. "Look! It left this behind! Yay! A treasure!" Lina Exclaimed."Let's see what it is… I've never seen anything like it. Have you?" Ecthel asked. "It looks like some sort of energybooster or something…" Cierra commented absorbing it carefully.

Ecthel looked it over "What is this thing…? Lina don't touch it! It can be dangerous! You might get hurt!" sigh "Ledah would know He knows everything."… Ecthel said to himself. "What's wrong? Do you think we can use this?" Fia asked concerned. "I-I don't know…"

What should I do? Ledah… … What is this Ecthel wondered approaching it with caution. sigh "S-should I try to get it? It looks dangerous…" Ecthel said"How about we all touch it at once?" Fia Suggested. "… Umm… Let's try it guys!" Gaining the confidance he had lacked now all of them advance and touch it at once and got a power up by 50 hp 5 to each stat but max hp down by 10… The group were all surprisedbut they moved on. "It's gone… But our powers went up! Let's go…" "That hurts! But that felt great!" "Hurry… Let's go to see if the Arcs are okay!" With that they moved on to the next area.

Area 2-4 screen 2 another battle… Another wyvern… (Yes I kept the area initials since I don't have one for a new area. And it's also Chapter two so I named each area the same. 2-4 screen 2 is inside the castle where they fought the first wyvern… Blown away…)

Lina was quite upset that they have to fight another wyvern. "Not him again! Let's try not to get blown away! I don't wanna break the branch and have it land on poor Lina's foot again!" Complaining like usual..."What happened? What are you talking about?" Serene asked confused

"I'll explain later… We don't have time! Let's go!" Ecthel said hurriedly. (That sounds familiar… Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, I remember! It's when we're back in… …) She stopped after noticing Ethel's expression (umm… Never mind!) "… Umm, you know, you don't make any sense Rose. Whatever, let's just get going shall we? Everyone Ready?" He has to comment on that to Rose later.

Ecthel exclaimed and started fighting. "Do it Serene!" Serene attacked and scored some damage Fia followed andscored little damage and finallyEcthel scored decent. But all three took some decent damage as well after this first round.

After Serene attacked Ecthel noticed the Wyvern was preparing it's special... "Be careful! It's about to blow us away!" "I'll use the cheer bell!" Fia stopped the attack by reducing the Rage 75 Then Ecthel attacked. Building the Overdrive Bar. Again scoring some damage. This second round left them with half of their health and the wyvern still has plenty.

Then Ecthel toldSerene to use her Lvl three Overskill. Serene didthat scored agreat amount of damage. "Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!" Seeing the Rage build up in the wyvern Fia quickly used the Cheer bells again as Ecthel attacked it trying to max out the Overdrive quickly again. "Good thinking Fia." He told her as he attacked again.

As the fourth round began Fia sprinkled the Holy water over them that healed 30 of their health and Ecthel used the cheer bells to stop the Rage attack. The wyvern attacked scoring a few hits each that maxed out the overdrive which Serene took this chance to use her Overskill for a good amount of damage. "Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!"

Again Restoring the wounds they've recieved Fia Sprinkled more of the Holy Water healing 30 of their health. Ecthel attacked and thenSerene alsoattacked normallysince the Wyvern cannot rage attack and the Over drive bar has not maxed yet. Serene attacked againthat maxed out the Overdrive but Ecthel wants to let Serene use her overdrive so he did not use it. Fia again Sprinkled the Holy Water that healed 30 once more.

"Serene! Try to finish it now!" Ecthelinstructed."Okay! here's my trump card! Serene Absolute! whew that was close…" They recived a wyvern wing that Serene can use."Serene, you can skill up with this right?" Ecthel asked."Yes. Let's practice them!" Serene Skills up and her Hp increased by 100. They move on to 2-6 screen 2... Strong Skull fencers blocked their way. They have recovered from the lowered stats. So now it's all perfect.

Ecthel Hp 5050 Fia Hp 4920 Lina Hp 4870 Serene Hp 5000 Cierra Hp 5470

Battling their way through using Cadenza and then finally finishing with Disaresta wasn't an easy task. Especially the skull fencers has some crazy guard ups... It was tough but they managed to beat it. After defeating them Lina went and opened up the treasure chest theysaw before they were ambushed… It contained a Diana's bow… "Yay!Lina get to use Stardust! Yay!" Lina exclaimed happily.

Ecthel smiled and said."Then one of you gets to have a break." Then An argument broke out. "Lina wants to have some fun!" Lina exclaimed"I wanna fight to save my home!" Serene said"I'll decide on that when we meet more demons if we do." Ecthel setted it.

They walked to the small village in the forest. "We're here! This is where my family lived. The house is back! I'm going." After a meeting with her family Serene decides to stay with her friends… Battling their way back to the magic circle to get back to Elendia…


	4. Shocking discovery

Chapter three: A shocking discovery.

3rd person POV:

High above the grounds of Riviera, A blacked-winged angel is flying around in an area filled with demons. Wielding a normal sphere, he slashes and the demons drop dead on the ground. He then flies away into darkness. Where he truly belong… Asgard.

Back in the soils of Riviera, Elendia four young girls and a boy are picnicking in a forest full of apricot trees. They were celebrating the return of the whole of Rosalina and successfully defeating the demons at Rosalina and returning "home" safely. Everyone is glad but not necessarily happy… Cierra was the first to ask about this matter. "Ecthel… are you okay? You said you wanted to go home too. Maybe we also want to see where you live like we saw Serene's home three days ago. Will you take us to Asgard?"

Sighing Ecthel answered to the best he could. "… I… um… I don't think so… The pressure there will be more than too much for you sprites to handle… Besides, I don't think going back to Asgard will help much with defeating the demons here in Riviera. If it would have worked out I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be in Asgard trying to find help. Besides… I can't afford to leave Riviera at a time like this, I mean when Demons can start attacking anytime and anywhere… It's not safe. If I want to go home, it's going to have to wait! We'll need to take care of the demons first before we can go anywhere else. …" Ecthel explained.

"Then let's head out now. We should go check where there are Demons attacking. Then we can go and defeat them all! Don't forget your weapons this time Lina! I'll go and get some apricots. Meet ya at Elendia entrance!" Always full of spirit and ready for action Serene offered.

"I'll go tell Grandfather about this whole thing." Fia saidand left. "Alright. Ecthel, what do you say about this?" Cierra was still wondering and worried about Ecthel. "Let's get moving! We can't waste any more time here relaxing while Riviera is in danger. Let's go see what's going on!" With that said Ecthel went to get ready.

Rose however started to mock Ecthel (You're doing it again… You sound like…) but was cut sort by Ecthel's confused comment. "What are you talking about Rose? You aren't making any sense again. I didn't do anything. Now let's go!" But deep down he knew exactly what she was rambling about... Dismissing the thought he followed Cierra.

Serene came back to see what was taking so long and heard Lina's complains. "But Lina want to stay and finish our picnic!" "Lina! Elendia will be destroyed too. If that happens, where will we picnic? We better go beat those demons before they come here! If they do… everyone will die! All of Lina's friends too…" Serene tried to tell her but it came out blunt. "Nooooo! Lina will protect them! I won't let it happen!" "We can picnic later, we got to get going or it'll be too late!" Ecthel pointed out.

The group sets out seeking the demons to save Riviera. They decide to go to Nelde once again to see if any Demons have gotten to that forest. Finding that Demons has flooded the areas so they attacked! "Ambushed! There's too many of them! Six at a time?" Lina Complained.

Ecthel lead them into battle. "Let's battle! We can't escape this one!" Fia looked at the enemies trying to determine what to do. "Two Plants, two ghosts and two skeletons… Where do we go Ecthel?" "What can we do against them? If they are as powerful as the ones in Rosalina we don't have much chance six on three!" A moment of thinking and then Ecthel started instructing. "You are right but we have to try! We are here to stop them not toexplore. Cierra, Fia! Attack formation! Fia on the back! We'll use holy water, zypher, and Rosier and Blue stingers."

Battle begins.

Enemies' formation:

Front: Skeleton1 Skeleton2 Plant1

Back: Ghost1 Plant2 Ghost2

Fia: "Don't let your guard down!" Fia Exclaimed as the battle begun. Ecthel used the Rosier that hit one of the Skeletons three times. Fia and Cierra followed suit. But Cierra final blow was blocked by a guard up.

They are focusing on one of them to knock out one of them first while building up the overdrive. The Energy in the Overdrive hits Max after the second round. It was good that they had not taken too much damage yet. "Fia use your attack!" Ecthel yelled as he gave the skeleton another blow. "My resolve shall prevail Cadenza!" It scored six powerful hits but two were blocked by the guard up.

One of the skeleton is almost defeated now and Cierra rushed over and gave it another hit. But a Guard up was all it took to prevent it from losing. Ecthel's attacks were all blocked and Fia only scored one hitas Cierra got two. But once more took care of it. The group proceeds to attacking the other Skeleton as their the ones that are the toughest to beat.

Gaining the overdrive once again Fia used her skill again. "Fia!" Ecthel exclaimed as his attacks were all blocked off again. "My resolve shall prevail! Cadenza" This time all strikes scored devastating blows. The group continues to attack with the Rosier. But the group has taken quite a lot of damage.

It was fortunate that all the attacks scored enough energy to max out the overdrive again quickly too. Ecthel took this chance to heal the group by using Mimic Ray so they need not use the holy water. It has scored nine hitsthat restored a great deal and also killing the final skeleton. Ecthel switched to the blue stinger to kill the ghost and Cierra used the Zypher. Keeping up their efforts and building energy. It wasn't long before the energy maxed again.

Ecthel used it for another Mimic Ray. Scoring some damage while restoring and building for the overdrive it seems the intense battle will never end. But they continued and finally there was only one plant left. But it's evade was so good that most attacks missed. When the Overdrive was finally maxed another Mimic Ray to both Restore and finish it. It did not finish the plant so the battle continues. It was so tiring. Finally the battle ended when Ecthel attacked again. "I still need more training…" he muttered to himself...

Battle ends

When the battle was over the group collapsed and Serene broke the silence. "Oh man that was tough… But at least you did it…" "Just barely… We need some fire weapons…" Ecthel commented. Then a scream by Linadrew their attention."Would you look at this! Wow! It's a brand new whip!" Lina Exclaimed. "Great! We got another weapon now!" Cierra happily said. "Let's skill up with it." Serene exclaimed. "What kind of whip is it?" Lina wondered "… … I don't know… It looks pretty hot to me…" Ecthel said asFia examined it.

She then said "I think it's a crimson whip! It's found rarely… I heard of something about this… Only a few were made… It's one of the second strongest weapons we sprites can use. But if the plant has it… What does that mean?" Fia wondered. "It could mean that they have all developed a great amount when we last battled them. But how did they return after we defeated them all? Where did they all come from?" Cierra said.Trying to sort these things out. "Maybe Grandfather can tell us something." Fia said. "Let's go back to Elendia then…" They went back to Elendia…

On the way back they were ambushed by many demons… Upon defeating some more skeletons earned them a sword, a staff from a magician and a scythe from a chest in the middle of seeming nowhere therefore being ambushed by some archers… That won them a new bow too. Skill up with those gained them some power up. Ecthel's Hp went by 250 altogether Fia, 165, Lina, 125, Serene, 155 and Cierra, 175.

Here is the new Hp. Ecthel Hp 5300 Fia Hp 5085 Lina Hp 4995 Serene Hp 5125 Cierra Hp 5645

Meanwhile, In Asguard The same angel we saw earlier is talking to another person. Seemingly reporting some news to them. They were both in the shadow and have their back to us so it wasn't easy to see them. All was seen was their huge black wings. However it was a male and Female apparently. "Hey, you're back. Were you on a mission again?" the Female voice asked "No, I just defeated the demons in the Angel memorial…" The male answered "Really? I defeated some tough demons in another part close by. It seems they are targeting our home. We have to report this." The female stated. "You mean it? More demons near Asguard…? You are a grim angel like me aren't you? It shouldn't be too hard on you." He commented casually. "These ones are much stronger than those from ten years ago… You must have had a hard time too… especially since you don't have your Diviner!" She retorted "Yes I know. But then where are they all coming from?" "If only I knew… Let's go and report the situation…" So the angels flew off.

Back in Elendia the group sat within the Elder's House. They were talking about the demons. "Grandfather, Our proclamation has been confirmed… The demons have returned, they are more powerful than anything we have seen and they left behind some legendary weapons too…"Fia said. "We went to Rosalina because the population returned. Serene's family sent words to her that they want her home." Ecthel explained.

The Elder thought a bit then he started to speak."It looks like its true then; I heard that there is a chance of a group of population that was supposed to be sacrificed in the process of that legend… The gods will… After a particular time all those people will return… Not only that they will be tested… Some of the demons will also return and they'll be boosted to a very strong level… If all of them can be defeated in less than one year's time, Riviera will remain peaceful for another 1,000 years. If not… I am not sure of what's going to happen." The Elder said a little surprised.

Shocked and scared Lina shook herhead and pouted."Lina doesn't want to find out!We better go beat them soon!" She exclaimeda bit shaken.Serene in her high spirit asked "Where most likely will the demons be at?" and Fia wondered "So they also carry the legendary weapons?"

So many questions at once that some were not heard."It would seem that way. Fia, Show the weapons to me." The Elder commented. Ecthel carefullyreached into the traval bag."Here, these are it. We can use them." He said.

The Elder looked at them for a moment then he said."These are indeed the legendary weapons… Crimson whip, Icicle blade, Volcano bow, Sparkling staff and the Emerald arc. There is one more… The Meteor Katana! Please help us out, okay?" At this Ecthel said "We have come this far… on gaining true peace in Riviera… I will not let anything thing, anyone stop us from maintaining this peace! It took us about a year to end the Retribution and six years of battling demons; to obtain true peace. We can't lose it now!"

"We should go beat those demons now. Where do they appear the most? We should hurry to them too." Serene said repeating her question that seemed to have been ignored. "It would seem that the places where they have appeared before are the most likely place for them to be regenerated."

After getting thye location they made their dicision."Okay. We'll head off to make sure there is none left in Rosalina then to Nelde and so on. Oh yeah! Will there be demons at heaven's gates too? If so… What if Asgard is in danger?" Ecthel asked "Most likely there are… We should go over there too later." So the group leaves Elendia once again.

As Ecthel goes to save Riviera from demons, two angels decide on a plan that may help protect Asguard. They report to a Magi of the situation and ask permission to carry out this plan. We cannot see who is speaking but their voices are clear. "You two want to redo training!" "Yes. It should help us with defeating these threats." The Male angel answered.

"I see your point. But if you go train, who's going to fight the demons that will attack us?" The Magi asked. "We have discussed it before. When I'm in training He'll protect Asguard. When He's on training I'll Guard Asgard." The Female announced. "I have a mission for one of you though… But that'll have to be after you are ready. The source of Demons attacking is because of the Retribution… The test that Riviera has to go through… Of if they are worthy enough to keep the gods will for another century or not. See if they kept up with training and also if they will not use the powers of the gods in the wrong manner… But Attacking Heaven's gate was unexpected… So I need another Grim Angel… The one who defeated Hector ten years ago. The ones who stopped the retribution must be the one to kill all the demons within the time frame of a year or Riviera will be doomed. Tormented by disasters worse than destruction… I need one of you to go to Riviera and seek him out, tell him of this and to help him."

"So you disapprove of our plan?" The Female asked a bit disappointed. "He's right; Ecthel should be part of this too. I'll go find him and help him with this. You should stay here. See you later." "Ecthel? Is that the boy? How did you know him?" "I'll explain it later. I got to go get ready!" The angel leaves the room as the scene fades off.


	5. Is this a joke?

Chapter four: Angel: Is this all a joke?

3rd person POV:

It was the same place where the angels were. This time we see the back side of two angels in a lighted area. They were in midair it looks like there is no ground for miles and the focus is on the angels and a man who was also in the air. One angel was in red and was holding a huge colorless sphere the other angel was in blue with a large blue axe over one shoulder. The male had just finished getting ready and was reporting that he was ready to go. "Are you sure about this? I mean to him you…" The female began but she did not finish as the male smirked and said "I know. It doesn't matter. Ecthel will understand once I explain it to him. I'll be taking off now. See you later."

With that he got ready to fly away. "Be careful! That Grim angel has been there for ten years… Who knows what he's been up to…? He may attack you…" The Magi said fear in his voice.

The Female burst into laughter and said... "… Ha, ha, ha, ha… … Ecthel… Attack him… That's impossible! Ha, ha, ha, ha…" He stopped and started to giggle. "Don't worry,that won't happen.He will not attack me. That's not like him. He will believe me and come with me this time. I'm sure of it." He said and a full view was visible.

It was Ledah! "How do you know that? People change, he could be different now. He may think you are his enemy." The Magi pointed out. The female was still laughing and then in between she managed to say... "Ha, ha… If Ecthel thinks Ledah is the enemy he would have killed Ledah when he told Ecthel to finish him… Ecthel said he couldn't and also said that they were friends… That gentle nature in him won't ever change… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" The magiwas surprised.

He hadn't seenthe angels that Hector had sent for the retribution."You both know this grim angel…?" "Yes. I was sent on the mission with him. He was taken by Ursula. Then when we met again he wanted to save both Riviera and Asguard. We ended up battling each other. Malice tried to finish me after Ecthel refused to, I told him to stop her. Once he beat her… She tried to kill him too. I blocked him. It's how I died. I don't know about Malice but apparently she battled Ecthel again. Ecthel will be surprised to see me. But all those sacrificed souls because of the retribution must have also returned… Those of Rosalina… He should be able to comprehend about all this." Ledah explained.

"So you were his friend… Is that why you want to go now?" "If you go, what about our plan?" "You should be able to handle them no problem… When Ecthel returns, we can accomplish the plan more accordingly. Malice, I'm leaving the rest to you. I have to find Ecthel." Ledah said.

The Magi changed his mindsince they both knew Ecthel..."But you are the best; we may need your help. Why not have her go? It'll be better that way right?" "No, Malice killed me, and tried to kill him… …" "I understand. He will not trust me. Yes, I may have changed in these past two years, but I took the souls of Rosalina… Beat up that girl… He then saved her, killed you, and tried to kill him also? And I took one of his best friend's souls to complete my mission… To him I must be a murderer… He trusts Ledah. Not me." "Well I better be off now if I want to make it in time." "Grim angel, Pleases returns quickly, we'll need you two."

Ledah's POV:

Riviera… Who'd have thought I'd return to the land I was going to destroy ten years ago seeking help? … … Ecthel… I wonder where you are. … I flew to where I saw him once… Near this place named Elendia I think it was. He was there ten years ago… Who knows where he is now? Malice said he was at Rosalina when she took their souls… He must have traveled all over. I wonder where he is… It shouldn't be too hard to find him.

3rd person POV:

Ecthel had just used the Magic circle, on his way to Rosalina, when Ledah flew into the peaceful town. Then in Rosalina he flew past them over the castle of Rosalina while they were inside… … When Ecthel and his friends finally got outside, they took a while because they got ambushed by demons again; Ledah flew past high above so he didn't see them.

Serene gasped and looked around."What was that? I saw a shadow!" "Not again… Another shadow…? An enemy?" Ecthel asked."I think it flew that way. I don't know." Serene said."Let's be careful then. I don't want to be ambushed again." Fia said a bit annoyed with their luck.

Then shecontinued abouther worries."Those Crimson whips and the Volcano Bows will break soon if we don't watch it! It's the only fire we have." "ButLina's new Lava rush is the best against those plants…" Lina said. Unwilling tostop."Lava rush is good but… Volcano bow will break soon…" Ecthel said.

"Speak of the devil! Plants! They're going to attack!" Serene exclaimed."At this point we have to use our fire attacks… They're too powerful! And there are four of them! We can barely beat one without a fire weapon! Let's go! Lina, Fia! Attack formation! Fia in the back! The Bow is in; let's take potions, zypher and the whip." Ecthel exclaimed and instructed.

Battle:

Ecthel had the group start offwith Lina using the whip with him and Fia shooting an arrow to the back. Lina Scores good damage to the front two plants as Fia and Ecthel hit a random back plants. "Lina use Lava Rush once the overdrive maxes!" Ecthel instructed. Two rounds passed just with them attacking avoiding plenty of damage.

On the third turn the Energy for the Overdrive maxed so Lina was able to use her Lava Rush.

(-Alright! Lava Rush! It starts like Stardust… and Fire comes from the bow as Lina shoots the 7th arrow making it look like it's flowing like lava. Lava strikes all enemies, so the last 4 hits attack all in its way. You know how Stardust's last few shots are… Like that, last few blows like lightening… this looks like Lava.-)

"I never miss! Lava Rush!" The arrows hits all four plants scoring damage that was very devastating. "We need to keep at it!" Ecthel yelled.They continue to build up the Overdrive for more Lava Rush. But things did not go well because the Crimson whip broke after two more uses.

"Oh no! The Crimson whip broke!" Lina exclaimed. "We can't give up! Keep up with building the over drive! Your Lava Rush will kill them all!" Ecthel said.So they continue shooting bows until the overdrive was maxed again. "I never miss! Lava Rush!" The battle ends after shooting two more arrows after the last Lava Rush. "Alright let's get moving."

Battle ends.

The battle was pretty easy but they encountered a problem. "We got to watch out! The bow is going to break soon too." "Unless we can find another crimson whip or Volcano bow." "Yea. I still want to use my new lava rush!" "Let's hurry. We got to defeat them all!"

Ledah's POV:

Where are you? I've already went through Elendia, Rosalina and Yggdrasil twice! Ecthel, you are hard to find even though you can't fly. We need you back in Asgard…

Where are you Ecthel? "Then what happened to Ecthel, Serena Lina and Fia?" What? Was that... That was his friends' names... "Gill Did he tell you what happened at Nelde Ruins?" Young adults are telling a child about Ecthel's stories? Nelde Ruins...?

"Yes. I remember he said something about meeting Cierra there because they fell from the tree when birds attacked them." "Do you mean that magic red haired girl…? Cierra-sama?" "Yes. You know they have all lived here in Elendia for ten years since they had finished battling… They just go out to defeat demons now and then… We used to play with Lina all the time."

"Look at this doll… Ecthel-san found it in Nelde Ruins… He gave it to me. He went to Tetyth after that…" "Then it was Mireno Cemetery… And Yggdrasil and finally Maze of shadows. He defeated all the Accursed and Saved Riviera."

He did say he went to defeat all the Accursed... But where is he now? That's a lot of places.

"How? What happened to them in Tetyth?" "Ecthel-san said his adventure to Tetyth was tough. They got flooded… It was a race with time. They made it but barely." "Where are they now? I want to see Lina-sama too!" "They went to Rosalina. They are not back yet. They left about two weeks ago. They were going to defeat the demons over again. Serene's home, It has been restored you know."

Ecthel is in Rosalina…? But if he was there why didn't I see him? I was there a week ago. Surely they were there when I was there. I guess I should go search there more thoroughly.

3rd person POV:

A few days later after defeating many demons the group finally confirmed Rosalina's safety and returned to Elendia by the magic circle, while Ledah left to search Rosalina carefully… When he got there he walked instead of fly checking everywhere carefully. Nelde Ruins will be his next destination if he fails here too.

So In Elendia, Ecthel is relaxing bathing, Fia is helping Coco; Serene is at her usual place relaxing and Cierra studying magic again. "Yay! We're finally Home! I'm going to play with my friends!" After Ecthel came out he told his friends his plan. "We'll finish the enemies at Nelde ruins next. Let's rest for a few days first okay guys?" "Sounds good to me." Agreeing to that the group starts to relax.

Ledah's POV:

That's all the places… Can he be back in Elendia? It's been days… Where are you Ecthel? I guess I'll go check where he settled again.


	6. Will this ever end?

Chapter Five: Ecthel: Is there no end to this?

3rd person POV:

Ecthel and his friends set off to the Nelde Ruins again to finish all the demons there. Ledah is in Elendia… Still looking for Ecthel. "Are you looking for someone?" Rebecca who stays at the grove of Repose asked.Sheadded when Ledah gave her a blank expression and sort of ignored her. "You have been flying by to no end for the past few weeks. Who are you looking for?"

Ledah was a little surprised."… Me?""Yes. There isn't another angel around." "… My friend… … Ecthel…" He says still a little mixed up in his emotions to get things out right… "Ecthel, The savior to Riviera? You won't find him here. He went off to defeat the returned demons in Nelde Ruins!" Ledah flies off as quickly as he landed and headed to the place Rebecca said. Looking carefully but he missed Ecthel once again… Ecthel hadn't reached the ruins yet. Ledah was already looking there.

Ecthel arrived and started searching for demons. Most of them were defeated when they took all the legendary weapons. Ledah knows Ecthel is there but he can't find him still. He flies into a demon… Ledah slashes at it taking his anger out on it. He is just plainly annoyed, with his emotions returning, he now feels some doubt and is worried he would not find Ecthel in time.

Other then searching, Ecthel and his friends heard some screams… Demons are being killed somewhere near the apex… And it seems that it was only mere minuets another scream is heard. Confused, the group hurries up to the apex. They have still ways to go since they're only in the Tree ruins, battling their way to the top. "Did you guys hear that? Demons are being killed!" Ecthel asked.

"But we are the only group on our way to defeat demons…" Lina said "Who could be up there beating up demons? And it seems pretty easily done for whoever it is… How can they do it so easily?" Serene wondered. Rosethought a bit and tried to answer.(You don't suppose it's… well it's been two years since…) Gosh… Ledah again… Why won't she stop talking about him? Like I don't know… Each time… What is she trying to do to me? Oh… I give up… No more avoiding this subject

Ecthel was getting annoyed so he cut her off."… … Rose… Don't talk about him anymore! … Ledah is gone! When are you going to stop and leave me alone? I had enough of you talking about him to no end! He was my best friend! Now he's gone because he saved me! We have to save Riviera! We can't do that if I'm too down all the time and that is what you're doing to me! Talking about Ledah every opportunity you get… Rubbing it in… Ledah once said "We can't complete our mission dead!" but if I get too distracted I will end up dead! So quit bothering with that!"

"Ecthel, Should we go? We should find out who is it." Serene Pointed out "Arguing here won't help a thing. Let's just go." Cierra said (But who can be up there defeating demons as speedy as…) "There you go again… I don't want to hear about it!""Let's just go… We still need to check for Demons."

The group makes their way to the apex. Defeating everything they run into without using anymore fire. Then they heard the screams again… Just what is going on they wondered. In the Apex, Ledah is battling there still looking for Ecthel. But it seems demons are everywhere. One after another, he killed them in few skillful hits.

Ecthel and his group are at the wooden platforms battling. "You know, with our new weapons these things are kind of easy. But we are also running out of them… What can we do?" Ecthel questioned. "The people defeating all the demons up there are strong. Maybe they can help us. It will be easier that way." Lina stated happily "But we don't know if they are friend or enemies." Serene said and Fia agreed. "Serene is right we should be more careful."

(It seems like friend, killing demons in super speed, only…) Rose started but was cut off by Ecthel. "… … I know! … I'd wish too Rose! … Please stop!" (No! You are not listening again! Listen to me for once will ya? It is possible he's returned too! All population of Rosalina returned! So why not? And with each scream it seems truer.) Finallyable to get it outthat madeEcthel stop to think.

"… … You mean all sacrifices were… Then…! Maybe? Alright! Let's hurry and go to the Apex to find out!" Ecthel exclaimed "Slow down Ecthel; you're going too fast, Lina can't catch up!" Still complaining like usual but Serene mocked her. "Oh, hurry up Lina, or we'll leave you behind!"shesaid playfully. "Stop fighting and let's go." Ecthel exclaimed. The group hurries to the top still killing all demons they see… Until they are within colony remains. An Ogre and two skeletons attacked them.

Meanwhile in Asgard Malice reported to the Magi. "Did you finish all of them off yet?" "Not yet, the demons here are getting harder and more seems to come in every moment… I can hardly handle them. If Ledah doesn't return with Ecthel soon we may be outnumbered." "Try to hold your best against them until they return. They will come back soon I hope." "Okay. Then I'm going to go to battle more of them…" After a while, Malice defeated all of the ones closing in on Asguard. She was wounded a lot but she managed to buy them the necessary time for her to recover.

Down in Riviera, Nelde Ruins, in the apex Ledah had just killed all the demons there and he hasn't found Ecthel yet. He decided to go into the colony remains… Ecthel must be around here he thought. He walked in while Ecthel is having pretty much of a hard against the ogre.

Battle: Rosier, Volcano bow, Diana's bow and zypher.

The Battle Begins. "Fia and I will hit the Skeletons, Lina you use your volcano bow! Hit the Ogre!" The Attacks from the Rosier scored a nice amount of damage in the first round of battle. Ledah walks into the area and sees the battle. He decided to stay silent and wait until the battle is over before distracting Ecthel.

The second round was a little more intense as the group got hit by the rage attackof the skeletons. Ledah flew above so no one saw him. He was watching the battle. "He's pretty strong now. … … Why isn't he using my diviner? He has it with him…"Ledah wondered.

At this point Ecthel started to give another set of instruction. "Lina now! Then reserve the next over attack for me!" "I never miss! Lava Rush!" That did some nice damage to the demons but the bow broke. "Darn! No! Not my bow! No! Now we don't have any more fire attacks!" Lina cried.

Fia attacked and then she asked "What should we do now Ecthel-kun?" Ecthel attacked then he answered thinking fast. "We have to finish with Cadenza Stardust and Mimic Ray then! It'll be tough, be careful!"

Ledah was watching glad to see Ecthel good with battle skills now. But he was a little surprised. "Lava Rush? I see… The kid sprite has a new fire attack. But her bow broke… Why did she say they have no more fire attacks? What about Ecthel's fire attack from my Lorelei?"

The group continue to battle and was hit hard by the Maxed out Rage attack. Ledah was confused. He had taught Ecthel about when to restore did he not? "Two more hits andthey'd be dead! Why aren't they healing?" He wondered but did nothing and kept watching.

Ecthel gasped and instructed. "Try to build up energyfor Mimic Ray!" "Alright! But Lina want to use Stardust too!" Lina complainedFia attacked and Maxed the Overdrive. "There! Enough energy! Go Ecthel-kun!" "This should end it! Mimic Ray!" It only scored three hits out of it's nine. Which meant the restoring wasn't enough... "Such power…"

Ledah smiled "I see. Mimic Ray heals them… Good strategy. But it does not heal enough! They got to heal more or they'll be killed soon." Ledah looked for where Ecthel putthe Lorelei. Once he noticed where it was he got ready then waited.

Ecthel sighed "Darn! That thing's guard is too strong! Mimic Ray only scored three hits, Or we would have gotten more out of it!" Ecthel exclaimed. "Isn't there something we can do?" Lina complained. And Fia answered. "The only way is to build up enough energy as fast as we can so Ecthel-kun can try to use his Mimic Ray again. We have no flags…" "Okay! But after that it'll be for Stardust!" she said not pleased at all then she attacked.

The round ends with the overdrive only gotten over levelone. They endured the attack and tried to build up more energy but it failed again. "Darn! Just one more hit would have done it!" Fia said."… We have failed… Serene, Cierra… Take over for us when… we fall…" Ecthel said.

:Fierce Clash switches to Grim Angel:

Then just as the ogre is going to finish Ecthel off Ledah flew down and landed perfectly in front of Ecthel blocking him completely and taking the blow for him once again… "Don't you dare touch them!" He grabbed Lorelei and used divide "…I… I-I'm not seeing things a-am I? … L-Ledah…?" Ecthel was shocked."I'll take over from here! Ecthel, get out ofhere and treat those wounds! You'll die if you don't!" Ledah exclaimed calmly.

"… Ledah! … You're really here! … I missed you!" Ecthel cried and reached out to Ledah only to be pushed aside. "Ecthel, stay back, away from the battlefields now!" Ledah kills the Skeleton then he starts glowing as the energy in the overdrive maxes out... Ecthel smiled and watched happily as Ledah uses his devastating fiery execution level over attack. "Thy sins shall be purged… Lost Seraph!"

Battle ends.

Once the battle was done with, Ledah went over to the group. (Alright! You're finally here! Two years, I've been waiting for this day!) Rose Exclaimed "You already knew… Why didn't you tell me until now?" Ecthel asked angryly.(You wouldn't let me to even start talking about him!) Rose yelled. "I see! You have been talking about Ledah to no end ever since we received the wonderful news about Rosalina's population has returned. So you thought he could be back too right?" Serene asked.

"No fair! You should have told me Rose!" Ecthel complained. Ledah giggled and said "I see you two are still just like before. Malice and I wanted to come find you but there was demons near Asgard too so we had to defeat them. They were all as tough as the ones here if not tougher. I decided to come get you when the other Magi told us that we need to defeat all demons within a year or Riviera will be doomed. Only you can save it. The ones who stopped the Retribution. I was sent to collect you since we figure you wouldn't trust Malice. Ecthel, Are you alright? You have some potions right?" Ledah commented.

"No… We ran out. Do you Ledah?" Ecthel asked. "Here, elixir. Where were you all this time? I was looking for you at Elendia, Rosalina and Yggdrasil until I heard you came here." "Thanks. Here Lina, Fia." They drank their share and finished the bottle. "I settled in Elendia until demons attacked again. We were battling at Rosalina or here orresting athome. And, Ledah, You seem different now… What's up?" Ecthel asked.

Ledah was at a loss for words at first. "… … Nothing's up… … I'm just glad I made it in time." Ledah said seriously. "… You just seem to act different… Ledah, what is it?" Ecthel wondered (Ecthel, It's just his emotions! He's got em back you know.) Rose answered "Oh yeah! You're right. Ledah, will you help us battle now?" Ecthel asked. "Yeah. Of course! That's what I was sent here for." Ledah said looking at Ecthel with a smirk. "Yay! Mr. Ledah was the one up there in the apex!" Lina Exclaimed. "Were you the one who killed those demons in minuets?" Serene asked admirably. "You did, didn't you? You flew here so you must have." Ecthel concluded.

"… I got fed up with them trying to ambush me. I had a mission to find Ecthel in time and help him defeat the demons so I killed them." Ledah answered. "So did you defeat all the demons up there?" Cierra asked "I suppose they're all gone, we should check just in case." Ledah said and so the group head up into the apex once again.


	7. Exactly who is our leader?

Chapter Six: Lina: Just who is our leader!

3rd person's POV:

Working their way up to and through the apex Ledah found him self stuck with many questions that Ecthel has came up with… "Ledah, Where is Malice? How is she now? There is demon's in Heaven's gates too? Then… How's Asgard?" "… … Um… Ecthel…" Ledah tried to stop Ecthel but…

"Is there a new Magi to replace Hector? How have you been? … When do you think we should visit Asgard?" "Ecthel! Slow down! You are asking to quickly! I can't answer you if you don't ask one question at a time!" Ledah told him. "Sorry. I'm just wondering… It has been ten years and I am homesick. How is Asgard? There are demons there right?" Ecthel has calmed a bit.

Hecontinued to ask... "Yes. Demons have flooded the paths that we took. I was passing by the angel memorial and defeated those that were there. I met Malice and she said the demons were a bit too hard. I didn't really agree. But without my Lorelei… It was a bit tough, even for me. Malice and I came up with going through a set of training again. While she was training I will protect Asguard, and vise versa. We reported to the other Magi, he told us that he had a mission for one of us. That mission was to seek you out and to battle alongside you so that we will save Riviera from things worse from destruction." Ledah explained

"We need to defeat all the demons within a years' time from when they come back Ledah. We don't even know how long they havebeen back… I just hope we can save everyone." Ecthel said worriedly. "Ecthel, Listen… We need to go back to Asgard as soon as possible. I promised Malice that I'd return with you as soon as I find you. She must be having a hard time defeating the Demons." Ledah said seriously.

"So? Who cares about that murderer?" Serene said angrily. "Serene! Malice may have done some things that are mean and unforgivable, but she deserves a second chance especially considering that Hector tricked her into doing his evil deeds!" Ecthel said trying to stop Serene's anger. "You have forgiven her then…? Hector tricked all three of us! Ecthel, Listen! Since Hector, there are six Magus, I've only returned not too long ago so there are things I'm trying to make clear. Malice is different now too." Ledah said still trying to answer all the questions.

"Lina wanna see Ecthel's home too… Can we all go to Asgard together?" Lina asked curiously. "Is it nice there? Are there many magical things around?" Cierra wondered. "Guys, listen! Asgard has its pressure like Yggdrasil… You can handle it in Yggdrasil but it was already tough for you…" Ecthel tried to explain. "What is it like in Asgard? Is it warm there? I want to go too." Serene commented. Ecthel did not know what to do.

Three of them are asking to go see Asgard… "I don't know… Ledah, what do you have to say about this?" "They're sprites… right? We do need all the help we can get but… can they withstand the pressure? If they can we should take them. But let's get rid of the demons here first! Get ready Ecthel!" "… Umm… Alright! Let's go everyone!" Ecthel and the girls were too excited about Ledah joining them and talking about going to Asgard they didn't even notice a group of demons getting ready to ambush them.

"Our Enemies are weak against fire, ice and Holy… We ran out of Fire unless Ledah comes with us. What should we do? … Serene… Fia! Let's take infinite arc, rosier, zypher and Einherjar!" Ecthel said after a moment of thinking. "Isn't zypher electric? Think of your best bet! Electric wouldn't do much damage. The zypher may heal you after your over skill, but do you remember what happened in the last battle? Don't take that risk again Ecthel! Here, take this potion instead." Ledah said.

"Thank you Ledah, We ran out. Do you have enough?" Ecthel asked. "I don't really need them; I always carry one or two with me just in case. We need to collect some herbs later. I have only few left." He answered "Ecthel's Mimic Ray isn't always like that… It heals all of us… Just by chance it didn't score as many hits to restore that much. I think it'll do fine, Ecthel is our Leader… It's his decision." Lina Exclaimed.

"But what Ledah's saying is true though, we shouldn't risk it. What if mimic ray scores little damage when we are in a tight spot again? And we need to charge up enough power before he can cast it… I think it is way too risky! Potion will have to do." Serene pointed out agreeing with Ledah. "No way! Ecthel knows what he's doing… Serene is just being mean… Ecthel, what should we do anyway…?" Lina asked.

"Oh wow! Ledah is really good at this!" Cierra commented. "Are you all saying that Ecthel isn't?" Lina asked. "Cut it out Lina! Ledah is better than I'll ever be! It's true. I learned mostly everything I know from him! Now let's take this potion and no more risking with the zypher!" Ecthel said. "You are being hasty again… Think before you act!" Ledah reminded Ecthel but Ecthel countered it saying. "If I was hasty I would've charged into battle already! Come on! We've wasted enough time already! They're coming! Let's go!"

Enemies: 2 golem 3 skeletons and 1 plant

Members: Ecthel, Serene, Fia

Weapons: infinite arc, rosier, Einherjar and potion X5.

Enemies' formation

Back: skeleton 3 plants

Middle: skeleton 2 golem 2

Front: skeleton 1 golem 1

Attack formation:

Front: Ecthel Serene

Back: Fia

As the battle begins Ecthel asks "Everyone ready?" "Wait Ecthel… From now on, we'll switch off in battle. If you ever need to take a breather just tell us." Ledah said. "I'm the leader; I have to take part." Ecthel said a bit confused. "… Switching members is a useful tactic; we should try that as our members increase. I think Malice will be joining us too once we get back to Asgard… Think of what's best and then decide who to switch to. I did switch off with you in that last battle." Ledah said.

"Lina don't get it! Why switch? The enemies may attack while we are switching…" "Umm… I don't know… Ledah, could they attack while we're switching?" Ecthel asks. "Not if we do it quickly. What are you going to do? Risk yourself again or trust in the rest of us to finish the battle when you need rest?" Ledah asks letting Ecthel decide once again. "Alright. I'll try with switching. Thanks Ledah. Now let's do it!" So the fighting begins..

"Go Serene!" Serene's attack hit both enemies in the front line that scored a little damage to them. The Skeleton had yet again avoided much damage by Ecthel and Fia's attacks. This first round ends with the overdrive a little over the first level. Slowly doing small damage to the enemy and building up the overdrive was taking forever. After Serene's third attack the Overdrive finally maxed out.

By this time all three of them have taken damage about 25 percentalready. "My resolve shall prevail! Cadenza!" Fia's Cadenza however only scored four out of eight hits. This reduced the damage done to the Skeleton by half again. Another round passed without any misses but that still did not score much damage.

Ecthel thought maybe changing a formation will help so he starts instructing. "Alright, let's switch a formation guys…" Ledah stopped him because he saw some mistake in this action. "Wait Ecthel! Why are you going to switch right now?" "Not again! What is it this time?" Lina complained but they ignored her. "What is it Ledah? Is something wrong?" Ecthel asked. "Your formations are already good enough. If you go both left or right that sprite's holy attack will hit the ogre instead. You want it to hit the Skeletons because they are weaker to the holy element." Ledah explained. "Okay. No switching then… Let's keep going. Serene!" Ecthel said.

There isn't much change in this next turn still slowly dealing damage. Then they got hit hard by a strong rage attack. Ecthel quickly handed the potion to Serene for her to have a drink. "Here drink it serene!" "Okay…" They were still scoring little damage and it does not help that the next attack from the demons really hurt both Fia and Ecthel so they had to drink the potion too. "Fia, we both need to drink." Finally the overdrive was maxed again. "Fia! Do it now!" "My resolve shall prevail! Cadenza!" It still wasn't much since it scored only five hits. But they finally managed to defeat one of the skeletons.

A few rounds later the Overdrive was maxed again. Since the front line of the Demons was only an Ogre Ecthel decided to let Serene use her over skill. "Try your over skill Serene!" "Wait! Don't you think it's about time you switched?" Ledah pointed out. "Umm… I'm the leader of the group… I have to battle right? And Ledah, Can we switch every turn like changing formations?" Ecthel questioned. "You should take a rest after switching, if you rest long enough you will recover and some of your health will return." Ledah answered. "You have switched with someone before?" Ecthel said a little surprised. "Yes. With Malice. She was hurt, I took over … Then I got hurt so she came back… That was the toughest battle but with our teamwork we managed it. You should start switching". Ledah explained.

"Okay. I'll go for a break in the next round. Serene!" Ecthel said. "Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!" A nice amount of damage although it missed once. Ecthel decided to switch off. "Okay… Ledah, Cierra, Lina… We're switching!" Ecthel said. "What are we going to do though?" Cierra asked. "… I'm not so sure about this. But I think… Lina should stand back; Cierra in the position serene is in and…" Ecthel started but he felt a little odd telling Ledah what to do since Ledah was the one who taught him everything he knew…

Fortunately Ledah knew exactly what Ecthel means. "I'll take your place. What weapons will they use?" Ledah asked giving Ecthel a stern look. "Cierra can use blue stingers for freezing matter… Lina can bring in her Spiral arc and… What else? You can take one more item…" Ecthel said "Here are all the herbs I have left. You should mix some potions before we switch again. I have mixed some already. Don't worry and relax, you need to recover." Ledah instructed"Ecthel is our leader! We can't battle without him!" Lina exclaimed. "Its okay, Lina… Let's trust Ledah okay?" Cierra tried to help. "Believe me; you would want to listen to Ledah too." Ecthel said smiling.

"But…" Lina tried to complain. "Are you ready or not little sprite? If not, I'll just go without you." Ledah said. "Ledah, please don't be so harsh on them…" Ecthel pleaded. "I won't be. Let's go, sprites!" Ledah said. "What should we do?" Lina asked. "Just attack them…" Ledah answered "Should I use my over skill when…" Cierra tried to ask but was cut off by Lina. "Cierra-san, Let Lina use Divine wind too!" Ledah was at a loss of words

He did not understand why the girls were fussing so much. "Yes, Cierra! By your turn if there is enough energy you should use Freezing matter." Ecthel answered for Ledah. "What about Lina's Divine wind?" Lina asked. "You'll have your chance. Now let's go!" Ledah said. "Ecthel… Lina wanna use Divine wind!" Lina said again kind of ignoring Ledah. "Ledah just told you that you can didn't he Lina?" Ecthel asked. "But Ecthel…" Lina whined "I'll let you have a go Lina." Cierra said.

With Ledah's Divide, not only it deals a great amount of damage the overdrive also builds really fast. By the time he finishes the energy stored has already reached over two levels. "Play time's over" Cierra's Freezing matter did a decent amount of damage. And they hadn't taken much damage. Cierra did not use her Freezing Matter so giving Lina a chance for Divine Wind in the next round.

"There is enough energy for a strong attack. We shouldn't waste it." Ledah commented. "Lina's Divine wind should deal some great damage." Cierra said. "Are you sure Lina can just use it? Mr. Ledah, Don't you wanna…?" Ecthel giggles a little and explained. "Ledah's over skill attack is like my Disaresta. It'll shatter the over drive meter. Go on Lina, use your Divine wind." "Okay... I never miss! Divine wind!" After that Cierra used another Freezing matter scoring great damage killing the ogre in the front.

The middle two moved up front. Another round went by and Lina wondered "Can Lina attack with Divine wind now?" "… … … You don't have to ask just do it!" Ledah answered. "Okay! Ecthel usually just tells Lina to attack…" "Ledah, do you think it's about time we switched?" Ecthel asked "Not yet. You haven't recovered enough." Ledah said. "I never miss! Divine wind!" The battle went on. They group keep up their efforts and after a while Ecthel has fully recovered. Lina had forgot to use her divine wind when the energy had maxed. They have all taken quite a lot of damage, even Ledah.

Ecthel noticed that the energy was enough... "Lina, why aren't you using Divine wind?" Ecthel asked. "Ecthel! Switch with the sprites before they die!" Ledah exclaimed. "Now? What's wrong, Ledah?" Ecthel asked. "Come, Ecthel! We'll take care of this now!" Ledah said. "Okay. Lina, I'm switching with you!" Ecthel said noticing the young girl was about to fall. "Why me? Is it because he says so?" "Hun?" He was a taken aback by Lina's rejection and question."Ecthel you are our leader! You're not supposed to let others decide for you…" Lina complained.

"I don't think Lina understands the fact that Ledah-san is much better at thinking ahead and battling than Ecthel is…" Serene commented. "Lina, I'm switching with you because your health is getting dangerously low! Ledah is right, we should switch." Ecthel explained. "Fine… But Ecthel please use Mimic Ray for us!" Lina said. "… Lina! Mimic Ray isn't a good attack against what we are battling! Besides, we cannot risk our lives again!" Ecthel exclaimed. "No fair! You can use Mimic Ray… It's not weak! It'll restore all of us… Why can't you just use it? Please? Come on Ecthel…" Lina Pleaded. "Come on Ecthel, Let's get this over with." Ledah said. "Ledah, you're not doing too well either… What happened?" Ecthel wondered. "I'll be fine. There's no time! Hurry make your selection." Ledah insisted. "Okay…"He sighs.and said "I'm sure Lina just wants me to show Ledah the true effect of Mimic Ray."under his breath to himself and decided it wouldn't hurt totry to heal the group all at once."I guess I'll go for Mimic Ray! I've got to try." Ecthel said.

Once he entered battle he used Mimic Ray to restore his friends' health. "This should end it! Mimic Ray!" It did not do much damage but it was still helpful that it killed the ogre. "Such power…" Ledah quickly divided as Ecthel instructed Cierra to use Freezing matter since he knows that Ledah's attack will boost the energy in the overdrive to over level two. "Cierra, use freezing matter after Ledah's done!" "Okay. Playtime's over!" After instructing Ecthel told Lina off. "Told you Mimic Ray wouldn't work that well Lina!" "Is that the true effect of your Mimic Ray?" Ledah asked. "Not yet, since some are good against electric you see…" Ecthel tried to explain but he did not know how to explain it.

Ledah caught on and warned Ecthel. "I know. I can see why you chose this now. But it's time to switch again, Ecthel!" "Okay. Um… I know, Fia! Join us, replace Cierra and take the rosier!" The battle goes on and two rounds later the overdrive maxes again when there was only a plant and a skeleton left. Ecthel was thinking to use an over skill. "Fia, you should use Cadenza, or I'll Mimic Ray." "Let me finish them off." Ledah said calmly. "What do you mean Mr. Ledah?" Lina asked. "The enemies' health isn't low enough… You shouldn't risk it… Ecthel always makes sure he'll finish before using Disaresta. If your attack is like his Disaresta… Shouldn't you…" Serene questioned.

Ledah smiled that seemed nearly like a smirk he said "I will finish this." "You mean… Alright! Fia, we'll just strike it so Ledah can finish with hisLost Seraph!" "Lost…? What did you just say? Lina didn't catch that…" "… That Flemish finishing blow he used when he saved us?" Serene asked. "Hun? Lina didn't see it…" Lina said. "You weren't paying any attention were you? Eating again…" Serene laughed. "You're mean!" Lina complained. "That's enough! You are distracting us!" Ecthel told them. "Sorry Ecthel." The two said in unison.

Both Ecthel and Fia attacked and scored good hits with the Rosier. Ledah started to glow and started his attack. "Thy Sin Shall Be Purged… Lost Seraph!" And he did finish the battle with it. "Judgment has been passed."

Battle Ends

That was an intense match but they managed it. Something was left behind. "Oh looky, looky! It's what we found when we finished off that first plant in Rosalina!" Lina shouted happily "You're right! Why do they keep showing up?" Ecthel wondered. "Yay! Let's go for it!" Lina exclaimed happily. "Sure!" Ecthel said.

Ledah however stared taken aback a frightened expression was creeping out which alerted Ecthel since Ledah's usually expressionless or hardly ever afraid. "Stop! Those are dangerous! Get away from it now Ecthel!" Ledah exclaimed sounding even shaky. "We got a power up from one of these in Rosalina." Ecthel explained. Still wondering why Ledah was suddenly so extreme. "Come on! Stop telling us what to do! You are not our leader!" Lina exclaimed angrily. She's had enough.

"Don't Lina! Ledah, what are these things anyway?" Ecthel asked. "You have touched a shrub's core before? They are rarely found within plants." Ledah said trying to suppress his shock and slowly becoming calm. "Yes. Although that one was greenish yellow. We got a health booster at the cost of some minor injuries." Ecthel explained.

"Most of them are poisoned; deadly especially the dark greenish ones… this dark yellow one are planted with a bomb… explodes upon contact. The greenish yellow ones are the least dangerous yet the most dangerous ones because it has random abilities so no one knows what they do exactly. Some greenish yellow are deadly like bombs or poison but some has good effects also… You were lucky. Looks like your luck haven't run out yet but if you don't watch it, it will run out soon." Ledah said crossly but a bit of his previous shock was still audible.

"Wow! Ledah sure knows lots of things." Fia commented. "I'm impressed! Where did you learn all that?" Cierra wondered. "Ledah must have seen them before. He was an expert when I was just a beginner. That was my first true mission ten years ago. Ecthel explained.

Then heasked. "Ledah, can you tell us how did you know about these things?" "… Okay. You'll have a better understanding about them anyway. I have actually experienced the terrors of them myself. I watched as my teammate who was more experienced than I was back then get poisoned because he accidentally tripped over it. He then told me to be careful of these cores. Che, I was just as hasty as Ecthel is… " Ledah said. "Ecthel isn't hasty! Stop saying that about him!" Lina defended Ecthel. "It's okay Lina. Let Ledah Finish will you?" Ecthel said to Lina disapprovingly.

Then he turned to Ledah "What happened?" He asked. "Well I was still in training. That day was a training mission, I was supposed to go into the forest and bring back three different vines from different kinds of plant. He was sent to keep watch over me, He was a much older and more experienced Angel. Like how I am now to Ecthel. After each battle with plants we would collect its vines. One of them left a core like this one except there was poison inside. I was already racing ahead to get my next vine… Well… I was a hasty and eager little boy who was very curious… I didn't notice there was an enemy ready to ambush me… My teammate dove in to help but he tripped over the poisonous core… As a child I was terrified. After the battle, He told me about the poison in the core… It was deadly. After the mission was over I was sent on training by myself. I've battled many plants but only found few more of those cores. I decided to try to touch one. That one was the same color as this one. Before I did however, a demon waiting to ambush me jumped out from behind and landed on it… The explosion was great… I was wounded greatly by it… If I had touched it myself I wouldn't be here now." Ledah explained a little shaky at first but then he regained his composure.

"Ledah…!" Ecthel was shocked. "That is the reason I tell you to not be so hasty, Ecthel. Curiosity and hastiness can get you killed. Anyway after I recovered I started to wonder about those things and wondered if there were any written data on them. As fond of books as I was, I set off reading again. All other information I know about those cores I have read it countless times in books. You shouldbe morecareful from now on." Ledah said lecturing them all once again. "I see. I'll be more careful now." Ledah still gets scared when he remembers what had happened but he does not let it on but Ecthel could see it in his long time friend's eyes.

"Lina do'nt understand! … Why do you listen to him all the time?" A sudden switch of the subject confused everyone. "Eh? What do you mean Lina?" Ecthel asked. "… … … …" Ledah didn't know what to say although he knew what she meant. "Lina, Don't trouble Ecthel!" Fia said. "Let's get this straight once and for all! Just who should we listen to?" Lina asked. "… Ecthel of course! He is our leader you silly…" Serene laughed and said. "No, Serene… Mr. Ledah tells Ecthel what to do… Ecthel always follows what he tells him to do… Should we listen to Ecthel or Mr. Ledah?" Lina questioned.

"Oh. … I don't know… We need to decide don't we?" Serene replied a little confused herself. "We were relying on Ecthel and made him our leader because he seemed more dependable in battle than us remember?" Fia pointed out. "Lina remembers. Lina thinks he is still a good leader." Lina exclaimed. "The question is who will be a better leader out of all of us…" Cierra said phrasing the question in a better way. "Um… Ecthel, how did you end up being the leader? You were hasty and always risk-taking… How do you manage?" Ledah wondered.

Ecthel thought a bit then..."I… … Um… In the first battle I had with them when I still had amnesia, they said I was better at battling than they were so they decided to make me the leader… I never thought about it much… But now, to have people look up to you while you just want to follow someone else is really tough. I get torn between asking questions and just telling them what to do…" Ecthel tried to explain. "Some of your decisions are better than mine. Ask yourself, what you think others will want… Often you will find the answer within yourself rather than asking others." Ledah said trying to give an advice to Ecthel.

"But Ledah, You know much more than I do!" Ecthel pointed out. "Ecthel, do you want to be their leader?" Ledah asked. "I don't know… They trust me and believes my judgment, they are not used to suddenly I become a follower and you telling me what to do. But I think with enough time they'll trust you too…" Ecthel said confidently. "I want Ecthel to be our leader!" Lina Exclaimed. "It's not what you want… It's who is more suitable." Serene countered. Leaving Ledah Speechless once again.


	8. Finally, home sweet home!

Chapter seven: Ecthel: Home sweet home.

The group sat on a patch of bright green grass within Elendia discussing about who'll be the leader. "But Lina doesn't feel like switching!" Lina exclaimed. "But…" Ecthel tried to protest. "Ecthel-kun is pretty good but… Ledah seems to be better…" Fia said. "… … Um… Ecthel… we should go… Get ready!" Ledah said and then he flies away.

"…? What's going on? Why'd he fly off?" Serene asked surprised and confused. "Was it something I said? He didn't look too well." Fia wondered. "Is he always this serous about missions?" Cierra asked. "Guys, Please! Ledah is pretty shy around people he isn't so familiar with. Yes he'll answer your questions but complements… That, he doesn't know how to respond to and often he'd just leave or ignore it. Don't worry, He'll come back. He is probably looking for something to read or maybe he went off collecting things we might need… And yes kind of. Well… He lost his emotions, Now that it's back… He must be still adjusting to them. We should get ready for our next destination. Ledah will want to set off as soon as he returns from collecting herbs if that's what he's doing." Ecthel explained.

"Can you tell us more about him so we don't offend him…?" Cierra said wisely. Ecthel started to get things together answered"There isn't much that will offend him that I know of. Once he gets used to you he's patient, nice, stern, calm, tough, friendly and he can be cold at various times… He likes reading usually you can find him reading something when he is troubled, bored or just for no reason… That was a long time ago though. I hardly know the Ledah now. But I don't think he has changed very much. I mean, he is kind of changing back into the way he used to be. I can just hear it in his voice, the way he speaks." Ecthel commented happily.

"What does that got to do with who should we listen to?" Lina complained. "Well… Since Ledah-san isn't comfortable with our comments we should stop. Ecthel-kun sorry we never let you decide on your own… We didn't ask you if you wanted to be our leader… Let me ask you now… Do you want to be our leader Ecthel-kun?" Fia asked. "… … … I never thought about it much… I just do what is needed to be done… Well… To tell you the truth I think Ledah would make a much better leader than I would but he won't really do it. He's too shy. He was the one who led me through heaven's gates when we were battling there ten years ago. I don't know. I think I'd rather not be the leader. But I will be if it's necessary." Ecthel said with determination.

"Well what should we do then?" Serene asked. Ledah came back and heard Serene's question he said "as I said, we should get going, and head off to Asgard now!" "Ahhh!" Lina was scared so she instinctively shot an arrow… "Don't scare Lina!" She cried.

Ledah dodged and landed next to Ecthel. "What the! Was he here all this time?" Serene asked also surprised. "We underestimated him again… But where was he?" Fia asked. "He's pretty good at dodging hun Ecthel?" Cierra commented. Ecthel glared at Lina. "Lina, don't try to attack him! You don't want him to attack you. You guys, Ledah is an expert, and didn't I tell you? He must have flown off to find some things we'd need."

He turned to face Ledah smiling. "So you're back. … Ledah, did you collect everything? We are ready. Is there anything thing else that we might need to go collect other than those healing herbs? "He asked."… How did you know where I went?" Ledah asked. Rose started to laugh. (Ha ha, ha! Oh man you six are so funny!) "Rose! Cut it out!" Ecthel said then he looked at Ledah againsmiling. "… Ledah, you do that all the time before you lost your emotions. Who wouldn't be used to it? I'm ready, so do you think we should take them with us to Asgard?" Ecthel asked."Why not… They are the ones who helped you stop the retribution so they are also needed. I did get everything. Let's go." Ledah answered.

(But you do act very funny all the time!) Rose complained. "You still talk too much for your own goods Familiar!" Ledah said sternly. "Oh Man! I missed those times Ledah… You are finally almost back to normal! Back to the way you used to be." Ecthel said. "Yes Ecthel. I do feel it returning. Everything." Ledah answered. "What's going on? Lina don't get it…" "Let's go. I'll explain while we are on our way." Ecthel said skipping ahead.

The group sets off again. This time they're heading to Asgard. On the way Ecthel and Ledah chat about old times. They are within Heaven's gates. "Will Ecthel tell Lina what's going on now?" Lina asked. "Sure. We were just talking about How Ledah used to be." Ecthel said. "Does he seem to be more like how he used to be now?" Cierra asked. "I suppose. It's what I think. But I'm not him so I don't know. Ledah, you did say you feel your emotions returning right?" Ecthel asked trying to confirm it. "… Yes. You can tell can't you? … I am not so sure though." Ledah answered.

"That's great isn't it? Hey, Ledah, do you remember when we used to play together. Or when I used to collect fruits with you? It was a long time ago but it seemed like it'd only happened a few days ago. Then everything changed… You just weren't the way you were anymore… So cold and distant even to me. Then I didn't really know you… It's good to have you back. The real you I mean. Without emotions you're just very tough to talk to." Ecthel said remembering about his childhood.

"Those old times were sure silly." Ledah giggled and continued. "I remember them. But I also remember a mischievous little boy running after me every day after I went training! He had to tackle me and beg me to tell him what I did that day. He did that every chance he could… do you remember? I agree it does seem like it hasn't been that long. And there was also that time when he flew into a girl… and then he came running to me crying… It was Malice remember?" "I don't remember about those things, Ledah. How old was I back then? I remember you teaching me a lot of things and we have been great friends for as long as I could remember." Ecthel said thinking hard to remember. "Of course you forgot… you were only three I think." Ledah said.

"Wow! Ecthel and Mr. Ledah have been friends since Ecthel was three? That's a long time!" Lina said. "Must have been hard on you when he changed." Cierra said. "I suppose I said I don't remember it! … It was hard getting used to him. But Ledah weren't I a trouble maker? Hector always said I was an annoying kid when he was talking to the others… I overheard him a few times when I passed by. Can you tell me about when I was little, what happened with Malice? Why was I crying?" Ecthel asked confused.

"That Troublesome Little Ecthel… Is that what you heard him say? Yes, I'll tell you. He thinks all children are troublesome. So it wasn't just you. Malice and I also heard him telling others about how troublesome we were when we were children. Well… Actually you were a sweet little playful child. You loved asking us what we did… to learn from it. Malice didn't like you very much because you were annoying to her. But to me… Well… You know how I am, I was happy that you were so admired by every little thing you hear from us." He giggled a bit "I didn't make any friends since I didn't really know how, and the angels around usually ignored or avoided me. This made your place even more important to me. After all, you were the only one who didn't treat me as an outcast. Just because I liked to study and is different from the rest of them they don't like me. So I decided that I'd teach you what I know. You were like a little brother to me I guess. Always there to let me share with you my problems or happiness. Although three year olds won't really understand very much about what a much older child is saying. That day, you were learning to fly. You crashed into her and she screamed at you. You got frightened so you ran away to me crying. Well Malice was a scary one. Most angels who are older than her are also afraid of her constant childish play speeches or her physical actions. She was a mean child although we rarely see her. Not many angels like her either. But she did manage to find friends. You know. There were a lot of things we did when you were a small child you probably forgot them all. I started to think I'll protect you from harm. What ever it was I will make sure you are safe, little brother. That's the real reason I blocked that attack in Yggdrasil. Although it was true that you were the best suited to complete our mission."

"That's so sad! But don't worry; Lina will be your friend." Lina started that surprised Ledah. "Uh… Heh, heh… Little sprite, I know." Ledah said. "So what is it like in Asgard anyway?" Serene asked again. Her curiosity getting the best of her. "You'll see when we get there. Guys let's get ready for battle! Those things hiding will come out any time!" Ecthel said and got ready. (Are you trying to impress Ledah?) Rose said still trying to mock Ecthel.

Ecthel just ignored her. "Ledah, Serene, will one of you go scan ahead? See who's hiding trying to ambush us…" Ecthel said. Ledah flies off immediately. "Okay, I'll go get a look see." Serene said. But she wasn't fast enough. "He's off!" "Hey! Stop! Come back here! I volunteered first!" Serene screamed after Ledah. "He is not going to come back. He flew off already." Ecthel said. "That's not fair! I said I was going to…" Serene complained. "But he volunteered by just doing it. He does that all the time. He is faster than you anyway. So let's just get ready." Ecthel instructed.

Ledah came back and told them what happened. "They ran away as soon as I threw fire at them… Let's go." "At least we won't be ambushed." They enter the next area and saw Malice flying towards Asgard. "Hey look! It's Malice! She's flying ahead! Let's catch up with her!" Ecthel exclaimed. "Why do we have to go catch up to that murderer?" Serene asked. "That's not very nice Serene…" Lina said. "I don't care, It was her who…" Serene started. "It wasn't her fault; she thought she lost her future for her Diviner, Remember? Serene, your friends have returned too…" Ecthel cut her short. "Malice has changed" Ledah said.

They hear a scream from far away. "Ahhhh!" It was Malice's voice. Then... "How dare you! Trie Noer!" Ecthel wanted to help "Oh no! She's in trouble! Let's go help her!" "How? She at least five areas ahead of us!" Lina asked. "… I don't know… Ledah can fly there fast. Serene, you can fly there and carry Lina with you. As for the rest of us… um…" Ecthel tried to figure it out.

"Ecthel, Grab a hold of me, and take the other two's hands now! I am going to fly as fast as I can with you three with me." Ledah instructed. "But we must be heavy altogether…" Cierra said a little worried about falling. Ecthel however did not doubt Ledah's abilities but there was a problem. "Okay… But Ledah, how can I grab them when I'm grabbing onto you?" Ledah thought for a moment and said "… … Fine then…" And then he took Ecthel. "Grab them now!" Ledah said as he lifted Ecthel into the air. Ecthel grabbed Fia and Cierra's hand quickly.

(Music: Grim angel)

Battle:

Malice was engaged in a tough battle when Ecthel arrived. She has taken a great deal of damage battling against two evil mages. Ecthel saw Malice get hit hard by a rage attack but she hadavoided much damage because it was the same element of attack that hit her. It meant she was having a really tough time because she scores little damage also.

Ecthel started to instruct the battle once they got there. "Okay! We made it! Let's join her now! The enemy is good with ice and weak against fire and electric… Lina, Come with me with Diana's bow! Attack formation! Lina you in backline… Start by building up energy for Mimic Ray!" there are already a good amount of energy stored in the overdrive.

"Don't we have a flag now? Oh yea it broke… But Ecthel's gonna Mimic Ray already? What about Lina's Stardust?" Lina asked. "I'll let you finish if they survive okay?" Ecthel asked trying to be fair. "Ledah, Ecthel… You two are finally here…" Malice said gingerly with a slight smile on her face.

"No time to talk, you should let us take over!" Ledah said. "Its okay, I can still hold on for a bit longer." Malice said. "Lina start by shooting arrows!" Lina did as told and they scored great damage.

One round was all it took to max out the overdrive. "This should end it! Mimic Ray!" The one Ecthel aimed for is almost defeated. "Now we build up the overdrive you your stardust Lina." Ecthel said

"Yay!" Lina cheered. Then two rounds later Ecthel and Malice kills one of the mages maxing out the overdrive. Ecthel told Lina to finish the last evil mage. "Go. You can finish it Lina!" "I never miss! Stardust!" And she did. "Yay We did it!"

Battle ends.

They head towards Asgard while chatting after the battle. Malice smiled and said "Thanks, Ecthel. But why did you save _me_? I was the one who did all those murderous things…" she asks. "Hey, you were deceived by Hector that you were doing the right things… Like how Ledah and I were fooled by him. Besides, it's not your fault to begin with. Ledah said you changed too. You were like a friend to me anyway before all this." Ecthel explained.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I want to join you too." Malice announced. "We should probably report to the Magi first." Ecthel said looking from Ledah to Malice then to where Asgard stood.

"Malice, Here's a potion. Drink it!" Ledah said handing her a potion. "Thank you Ledah." Malice said and Turning to Serene who didn't look too happy. "Um… You are that sprite I chased in Rosalina… Sorry about stealing your friends and Families' souls… I thought…" Malice started but Serene stopped her.

Serene was going to do something more but instead she just said, "I know. Ledah-san and Ecthel has told me… But still I can never forgive you. Murderer! You also tried killing Ledah-san! And then you did… Ecthel was so sad! His best friend from since he was a small child was killed… The one he looked up to for a long time… I will never forgive you for those reasons!"

"That's okay. I expected this. I don' ask for forgiveness, but please do give me a chance to at least try to help you with this mission." Malice said. "Ledah said you would want to join us. But I don't think you can handle it Malice…" Ecthel said. Soon the angels and sprites arrive in Asgard after defeating many, many tough demons.

Ecthel ran into a bedroom as soon as they arrived in Asgard shouting "It's been so long! We're finally home! Home sweet home!" and grabbing Ledah by the arm and pulling the poor red cloaked angel down on the bed with him. "Oaf! Let go of me Ecthel! You are hurting me!" Ledah exclaimed trying to struggle out of Ecthel's grasp. "Sorry! I'm just so excited… Let's get some sleep." Ecthel said and leaned back.

"Okay, We'll report to the Magi first thing in the morning. There was no reply since Ecthel is asleep already, his arms still wrapped tightly around Ledah's but it wasn't that hard anymore.


	9. Why do you refuse my help?

Chapter eight: Malice: Why can't I help you too?

Since everyone was tired out they all went to sleep too… They set up sleeping bags on the ground. The next morning the group reported to the Magi. "Not much has changed… It all looks the same…" Ecthel said looking around. "Yes, it's all the same from ten years ago." Ledah said casually.

"Wow! Can Lina go sightseeing? It's pretty up here!" Lina exclaimed excited. "We will show you girls around after we report the situation okay? Ledah, what was the training plan you had with Malice?" Ecthel wondered. "Well, I'll tell you while we are reporting… for approval." Ledah answered.

The group entered the meeting room. "So you've returned. There are three angels in this room but I only see two… The rest of you are sprites from Riviera right?" The Magi looked them over and asked. "I am Ecthel, the Grim Angel who left Asgard… I do not look like an angel because I am wingless. These girls are my friends, sprites from Riviera. Lina's the bouncing girl, Serene is the arc, Fia is the one in the green dress and the one in red is Cierra. They helped me defeat Hector and had stopped the retribution with me. Ledah said that they can help with this mission, so we brought them here too." Ecthel said introducing the girls.

"Ledah, you said, we can plan for our training more accordingly once Ecthel is with us… Why don't we start now?" Malice started. "Okay, Ecthel, our plan is one of us goes to train and the others protect Asgard from those annoying demons. With you here, we can have less worries that we can't hold them off." Ledah explained.

"I don't agree! I don't want Malice to come either way! Not right now! We are going to set off back into Riviera to finish all the demons as soon as we ensure Asgard's safety right? It'll be way too dangerous! Besides, that training is just a waste of time! If we are going to battle demons we should to it all together!" Ecthel said disapprovingly. He looked Ledah over as if shocked at his friend's simple request.

Ledah was also surprised by Ecthel's reaction. Ecthel usuallylistened to Ledah but this time he disagreed like Ledah's words were outrageous. True, in the retribution Ecthel had disagreed with Ledah but that was explainable. Ledah did not see why Ecthel was acting up. "Are you saying that she's too weak to join us?" He said withshockand a somewhat anger showing in his usually calm voice. Ecthel was a little relieved but he continued to explain what he was saying.

Ledah had mistaken and Ecthel was glad to see that Ledah was showing more emotions but he is also more concerned about being troubled by his friend's reaction and was afraid to tell them the truth. "No! That wasn't what I meant!" He said as a reflex to defend himself and to correct the way it came out. "Ecthel is right though, As much as I hate her, I don't want to see another person's death…" Serene interjected looking pensive as well as Ecthel.

"But all three of us are Grim angels, you may have become stronger than me… jumping to a second place from last of these three remaining grim angels, you shouldn't compare us…" Malice cut in arguing her position to battle alongside them to prove that she can and is willing to help as for to make up for the sins she has committed. "It's not that! And you are mistaken Malice! … How should I say this…? Cierra, Fia… Do you two have any suggestions?" Ecthel tried to explain but he did not know how the best way is.

"What did you mean then Ecthel?" Ledah asked, clearly confused by what the group were talking about. "It is rather hard to break the news… But I think we shouldn't hide it longer or it'll be even more dangerous for her." Fia pointed out. "… … But how? Cierra, what do you say?" Ecthel asked. "Whatever it is just say it! Lina wanna know too!" Lina said not catching on about the situation as always. "But you know what is going on Lina…" Serene said. "No Lina don't know!" Lina said. "Well… I think you should just tell her… Make her understand. Lina, you heard it too… Don't you remember?" Cierra said thinking about what to do.

"Tell me what? You sprites know something Ledah and I don't! What is it? Why are you hiding it from me Ecthel?" Maliceaskedgetting moreconfused."… … I … … I…" Ecthel was stuck and thought to himself "What should I do?" "It's because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, You Mur… um… Malice… … You know how Ecthel is too don't you?" While Ecthel is thinking Serene tried to explain it quickly. "…You actually dropped calling me by murderer…? Rosalina's little arc… But what do you mean?" Malice said surprised and confused. "Don't call me that! I'm not little! My name is Serene you mur… No… I mean Malice… And yes, Ecthel doesn't want to hurt…" Serene started but shewas cut of by Ledah who seems to be quite anxious too.

"You already said that, We all know Ecthel well enough but just what are you talking about, Things will be to dangerous for Malice? If it's too dangerous for her it'll be more dangerous for you sprites…" Ledah tried to figure out the situation and pointed out what he knew was the truth. "No, Ledah, Malice… Isn't… … She… didn't… um…" Ecthel started again but found himself stuck again. "how am I going to say this?" He asked himself frustrated.

After a moment of think Lina realized what was going on. "Lina gets it now! Ecthel wanna tell Malice the truth about what that evil Magi said about using Malice… He said something about she was a false Grim angel, and Ecthel doesn't know how to tell her… Is that it? Yay! Lina understands now!" Ledah was speechless for a moment then he asked. "…What did you say little sprite?"

Malice became quiet, she was surprised and depressed. She looked close to tears and she slowly whispered "A-are you telling the truth?" "Lina! You little! … How could you do that? You ruined Ecthel's plan! He was finding a way to tell her nicer!" Serene exclaimed. "… … I'm… a… fake…? But! … Skadi… It's powers are… No! It can't be… You are lying! It's not true!" Malice said crying and angrily.

"Malice… Sorry… I… well… I suppose you want to hear the words Hector told us… Starting from what Ledah said after you left to destroy the final aquarium… Ledah said you were not following the will of the gods and has become Hector's puppet… Then after you were also sacrificed along with my friend he said… "Even a false Grim Angel proved usefulness." From then on I had forgiven you… Since it wasn't your fault." Ecthel explained and added "I just hoped you, Ledah and those of Rosalina's could have had another chance. And it came true. Do I seem like a liar to you?" he asked.

"… … That's right… Ecthel isn't a liar… and I see why you had so tough a time against those demons now… Ecthel is right! It'll be dangerous! A regular angel is not able to fight demons! Think about it Malice… How much have you struggled…? You had said it yourself that the demons were much too tough for you. I didn't really agree with that remember?" Ledah said after thinking for a moment.

After calming down some Malice agreed "… yea… … I suppose…" Then she asked. "What should I do then…?" "Until you become a true Grim Angel, You can't join us. We don't want to put you in danger… After all we should be helping each other… Whatever you do, you don't have to worry. Ledah, my sprite friends and I will try our best to defeat the demons." Ecthel said as an instruction like commanding one of the sprites. "Yes. We better get going to defeat the rest of them that are invading Heaven's gates." Agreeing with Ecthel Ledah gets ready to leave.

"Angels, and Sprites, Don't leave yet… Let me give you a power boost, You might need it. Be sure to defeat those demons!" The Magi exclaimed. "A power boost… All of us? Do you mean it?" Ecthel asked. "Okay, But make it fast please, we don't have much time." Ledah told him. "Fine. Just stand still for a moment…" A flash of light engulfed the group when it was over everyone felt energized. "Done."

(Power up!)

Everyone:

Hp up: 10 max (about… different for everyone. And it'll be rounded up to the nearest 10th. So 5648 will become 5650)

Stat up: 10 (ditto!)

New Hp: Ledah's Hp 7200 Ecthel's Hp 5830 Fia's Hp 5590 Lina's Hp 5495 Serene's Hp 5640 Cierra's Hp 6120

Ecthel felt a little different than before and then he noticed. "I feel great! Wow! And! You've restored my wings too! Thanks! Alright! Now I can fly around with Ledah again!" he exclaimed. "You've earned it back yourself. For saving everyone. Besides, What he lost was retained, If your loss isn't, wouldn't it be unfair since you both worked as hard to accomplish your tasks." The Magi answered.

"Ecthel, Can Lina get a look-see of the beautiful sites around here now? Come on! Show Lina before we leave!" Lina exclaimed. "Ecthel, do you remember how to fly? It's been about eleven years or more since you lost the ability… Do you need me to…?" Ledah started but he noticed Ecthel wasn't even paying him any attention. "Hey!" Ecthel was flying all over and crashing into all the walls in the room. "Ecthel…"

"That's gotta hurt… Mr. Ledah! Catch him before…" Before Lina could finish Ecthel had crashed into another wall. "Ecthel!" She screamed. "Oh dear… Will you come down and calm down?" Malice called but there was no reply. "Gee! Ecthel! Come down here! You can fly later!" Serene exclaimed but was ignored also. Ledah sighed and got started to flap his wings...

"That's it!" He flies up and catches Ecthel bringing him down and holding him down to prevent another flying havoc like a long time ago. "Ecthel! You don't want that to happen again do you?" Ledah asked. Ecthel had no idea what Ledah was talking about he tried to ask why and was trying to struggle out of Ledah's firm grasp.

Before he said a word however Malice started to speak. "I don't want to repeat myself… Or do you want me to make you remember what happened?" "Malice, Ecthel was a toddler back then… He won't be able to remember. Ecthel! Stop now! We have to go battle the demons!" Ledah said still trying to get Ecthel under his control or at least have him stop flying until they have time.

"Then let's fly back to Elendia together!" Ecthel said excitedly. "You are forgetting about the sprites." Ledah corrected him yet again. "Oops sorry… I'm just so happy! Well…" He grabs Lina and flies around to show her around. "You wanted to see the views… It's better from up here." He said "Not like this! Ecthel's gonna crash Lina into the wall!" She cried. "I won't do that! I am flying carefully this time! Whoa!" Ecthel said but he lost his balance.

"Put her down! You haven't learned to balance yourself while holding someone! You will drop!" Ledah exclaimed but he was too late. "Ecthel!" "Ahhhh! Ledaaaaah! Heeeelp uaaaasss!" Ecthel screamed still trying to at least keep Lina up right. Ledah sighed again and flied over and caught them. "Don't be so hasty next time!" "Sorry! I forgot to ask! Lina, Come on, We should be going." Ecthel said

After a tour The group made their way through Heaven's gates battling demons. Rose started complaining about her various of things again… Especially about her voice. "Ledah… When can we fly like before?" Ecthel asked "After you get used to using your wings again. You can fly but you still need more practice. I'll tell you later." Ledah said "Okay." Ecthel said.

Then they came across the ledge."Ledah, look! It's the silver palace! Let me try to fly up there! Maybe there are demons hiding there." Ecthel exclaimed. "Alright, I'll be right behind you incase anything happens. What about them? How can they follow us?" Ledah asked. "I don't know… Will you carry them then?" Ecthel thought a bit then asked. "Fine. But I'm going to make sure you land safely first." Ledah said following Ecthel as he started to fly.

(We are taking forever again! I want to take a nap!) Rose started to complain. "there you go again… We are battling demons! You said you wanted to come with us. Don't complain." Ecthel said. (What's wrong with that? No one understands me! I want my voice back!) "You'd annoy everyone. Ledah did say you talk too much." Ecthel said.

"What happened to Familiar's voice?" Ledah wondered. "Cierra gave her a magic potion…" Ecthel said. "I know something that can restore it. But we are missing a few things." Ledah said. They talked as they flew up to the Silver palace. "We can find them right? Oh no! A demon! I'll hold it off while you collect the girls! We need Fia's Cadenza! From the Rosier." Ecthel exclaimed. "Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Ledah asked. "I think so. There's only one, and we got a power up…" Ecthel said trying to sound brave. "Okay, I'll be back with that girl as fast as I can." Ledah said reassuring Ecthel.

Battle:

So Ecthel started battling with These items. A potion, Einherjar, Rosier and Zypher. He started the battle with using his diviner that did little damage and the overdrive did not go up very much so he decided to attack with the Rosier. The Vampire did decent damage against him though. Ecthel kept on attacking with the Rosier until the overdrive was finally maxed in the fifth turn. By that time he has been hurt pretty bad. It was a good time for Mimic Ray so he summoned his remaining energy and attacked. "This should end it! Mimic Ray!" Restoring and dealing a nice amount of damage Ecthel took the Rosier again and attacked. In that cycle.

Ledah flies back to the girls… "Where is Ecthel?" Lina asked. "Something happened?" Fia asked. "Didn't you say you'd watch over him?" Serene wondered. "What happened? Are you here to collect us?" Cierra asked. "… Ecthel is battling, against a vampire… He says he needs me to come collect one of you. He could use her help…" Ledah said "Vampire…! Lina wants to use divine wind against it!" Lina Exclaimed. "Ecthel said you need to use the Rosier's over skill. Which one of you uses Rosier?" Ledah asked "That would be me. Let's go!" Fia said.

When they arrived back in the battlefields Ecthel is just about to finish the Vampire off. "Look He's about to use Disaresta!" "Hasty…" Ledah commented and watched as Ecthel finished the vampire off. "This is the will of the gods! Disaresta!" The Vampire dies "This is the duty of the grim angels." Ecthel remarked.

Battle ends.

After winning Ecthelwondered what happened. "I've already defeated it… Ledah flies very fast, where are they? What happened?" He asked himself. "Looks like you didn't need help after all." Ledah commented smiling happily to see Ecthel is now strong enough for this. "Ledah! Where were you? I thought…" Ecthel started. "That was only about two minuets… you don't expect me to be that fast do you? Wait here as I go get the other one. The arc is on her way with the little sprite." Ledah said and flew off.

"… … … Two minuets…? Are you sure?" (he's saying the truth! I was here watching and counting. You have really improved a lot. This is your first battle you had without anybody by your side assisting you. Either they instruct you or you instruct them… It is still team work… You are becoming more mature and more like Ledah every day.) Rose said but Ecthel did not understand that. "Are you teasing me or are you complementing me?" Ecthel asked. (Idiot! I was complementing you!) Rose Exclaimed. "You teased me too much it's hard to tell the difference." The argument broke out.

Ledah Returned with Cierra as Serene flew over with Lina. (How dense can you be…?) Rose said angrily. "Ha, ha, ha… Don't start, you ruined it again… I am surprised too Ecthel. You can take on demons by yourself now. Do you have confidence in yourself now?" Ledah asked encouragingly. "No, There was only one… And it was weak against Holy! My specialty… I don't want to battle on my own unless I have to!" Ecthel said still trying to rely on Ledah.

"Your judgment on when to use what attack is good now." Ledah commented. Ecthel was shocked. "L-let's go… S-shall we…" he said. "Told you Ecthel is good! Now even Mr. Ledah agreed!" Lina exclaimed leaving Ledah speechless yet again. "I don't think that was what he meant." Serene pointed out. "This proves it! Ecthel's our leader!" Lina said. "Well… I think it is about time to decide isn't it…?" Cierra asked.

"… Maybe… I think I had enough of this… go on and pick one of us if you must! That's not going to change things very much." Ledah said. He was tired of the argument. Each time Lina would mistake his words and mess up more of everybody's meaning. "… N-now? …" Ecthel was a little surprised. "Ledah…?" Ecthel saw Ledah's expression making him realize that Ledah is kind of fed up with Lina badgering them at the time.

"Ecthel! Our leader is Ecthel!" Lina still yells. "Ecthel didn't want to be our leader anymore…" Cierra said. "We shouldn't force him." Fia said. "Lina wants Ecthel…" Lina started. Serene stopped her. "Stop it Lina! Ecthel, what should we do?" She asked still used to listening and asking Ecthel about everything. "I'm not sure… Let's just go. We better get on back to Elendia. Ledah, we didn't miss any areas right?" Ecthel said uncertainly. "Yes. Now let's go! If we missed anything I believe that Malice will take care of it once she is ready." Ledah answered.

Back within Asgard, Malice stood in a room looking out the window… "If I am not a grim angel… I will become one! I will impress my old rival once again! I will become a grim angel and go help my old rivals now my friends… defeat those demons!" With that thought in mind she sets off into a harsh training session.


	10. Do we still have enough time?

Chapter Nine: Cierra: How much time do we have?

The group are all back in Riviera, Elendia, happy to be home. "Ecthel, Don't fly into the tree! It has Lina's favorite fruits!" Lina exclaimed as Ecthel started to fly in haste. "I won't crash into it! Man I missed flying… It's been so long… Maybe I should fly around Elendia for a while."

Ledah was flying along the grove of repose looking for herbs, and things that may help restore Rose's voice. Ecthel was all over the place… The undine springs, Pixia's residence, Lina's place Elder's or the Crystal caverns… Flying fast and slanted… it was a whoosh down to the grass or whoosh up through trees…

Every time it was nearly crashing somewhere or into something... Or even right into someone… When he flew to the grove of repose… He almost flew right into Ledah and didn't even notice that he was going to crash into a tree. Ledah who was flying peacefully scanning the area was a little surprised that Ecthel cut him off… He had no time to comment on Ecthel's hastiness. If he didn't do something Ecthel would've crashed into the tree.

Ledah flew over and caught Ecthel. "Hun…? … who…? Let go! Stop it!" He was struggling to get out of the grasp. "Let go!" "You want me to drop you? Stop struggling!" Ledah exclaimed. "Ledah, what are you doing? Don't hold me down like this!" Ecthel exclaimed "Ecthel! You were going to crash into the tree!" Ledah said. "… eh… Thank you for saving me Ledah…" "… … You're welcome… Friends are supposed to… um help each other out… But, you are still too hasty. Flying like crazy, you should fly more carefully so you don't crash into something." Ledah Lectured. "Sorry… I think I need to get used to having my wings back again. But without flying all over… I'll try to keep calm now." Ecthel said.

The people of Elendia were all shocked and confused. They wondered about since when did Ecthel has wings…? Meanwhile in Asgard, Malice started her hard training to become a Grim angel. She hopes she will succeed this time and earn a real diviner.

Back in Elendia the two angels, Ledah and Ecthel were flying together heading back to Lina and Fia's home while Ecthel asked Ledah about the potion to get Rose's voice back. "What kind of things do we need for that potion?" Ecthel asked. "Well… There is a lot, to list them all is not necessary… You won't be able to remember all of them unless you hear it over and over again. We can find some in Riviera. I have everything from Asgard. We should check all areas of Riviera. Here too." Ledah answered. "Okay, Well… I'm going to collect the others now. I'm going to tell them that we will head out pretty soon… To Tetyth." Ecthel said. "Tetyth… The Sunken city? You've been there before?" Ledah wondered.

"Yes. We went there to seal an accursed. The fallen angel. We were flooded… by two demons who has mistaken some matters but everything turned out fine. That was just right before you heard me and we had that chat about you're going to go to Yggdrasil it was when we were heading back to Elendia." Ecthel explained. "

You went to many places. I overheard someone say you went to Mireno Cemetery too…? Where else did you go?" Ledah asked. "Well… We went all over after we defeated Hector… We were trying to get rid of all demons which roamed Riviera. Every where, But those demons should be just where the Accursed were… Since they were restored by where they first came so the sooner we go to where the accursed was the less chance they will be roaming elsewhere. And we can save a lot of time by searching every inch of Riviera. Since we have a limited time we will need to do this very quickly. That's what Fia and Cierra had come up with." Ecthel said. "Yes. That was where they were summoned in the first place." Ledah agreed.

The group sets off to the sunken city of Tetyth once again… "I hope we don't have to kill them too." Ecthel said asworry crosses his face. "What are you talking about Ecthel?" Lina asked. "Gee Ecthel, We don't know if they're here or not." Serene said trying to cheer him up. "You're right. Well… at least we'll see Iria and Aria again." Ecthel said. "Yes. Let's ask them if they know anything about the situation." Fia said.

"As long as I don't have to step on the switch again…" Cierra complained. "Oh no... Not the switch!" Fia chimed in. "I'm not doing it. Nope!" Serene exclaimed. "… We don't need to go there do we?" Ecthel asked. "well if we do… please don't call on me!" Fia said. "Lina is not heavy enough!" Lina said innocently. "We know! I don't think it's necessary." Ecthel said... Lina should be heavy enough now he thought to himself.

"… … what are you all talking about?" Ledah asked confused. "Oh! Ledah, The girls are just thinking about going somewhere we might not need to go this time. Last time we had to step on a switch to get through and I picked Cierra to step on it." Ecthel Explained. "A switch…? You mean you needed to open a door with it?" Ledah asked a little surprised.

"Yes. Hey! Look! There is another grasshopper! Think Mursya would want another fish? We can catch one with it!" Ecthel said happily. "Alright! Let go and catch another fishie!" Lina exclaimed. "You sure you don't want it Gateau?" Cierra asked. (I'm not a cat, and my name is Rose!) "What's going on?" Ledah wondered. "Well… Her new name Cierra gave her when she found her, Rose hated it. Now let's catch the Grasshopper before it runs away." Ecthel said.

"Lina hopes we don't get flooded again!" Lina said. Ledah flew over to the rocky area where the group once tripped. He took the plants that were there and then they started to fish. "Ledah, what's that?" Ecthel asked. "Some magical grass. It should be helpful to break the effects of a magic potion." Ledah answered.

"Um, Ledah, why haven't you used your Crimson Courage or Rose Kuez against the demons we were fighting?" "… … It wasn't necessary. I might consider it." "Alright! Lina sees a fishie! Ecthel catch it, catch it!" After catching the fish into the Carnea district they go and they defeat some pesky demons on their way. Sounds of water came upon them… Realizing what must have happened Lina started to cry and the girls all looked disappointed.

Meanwhile a group of three demons are talking in the same room Fool and Sage was in. "So what's the plan?" "They've defeated nearly all of us here… How to defeat them? We can't beat them like this. The group is very powerful." "Look at them! They are battling against our water comrades. There's the one who defeated us last time… Ecthel… and those girls… Who's that angel? He seems very powerful." "He uses fire. Look! Ecthel is asking his advice! It seems he is the new leader… Oh no! Our comrade!" "Activate the flooding! We have to stop them from advancing." "But that might not be enough… They've escaped it once." "We can add in the deadly Aqua-virus to put them out! But It also instantly knocks out any of us who are in the water… Do you think we should risk it?" "If it would kill them too, we should take the risk and sacrifice a few of us to save all the rest of us." So the demons had activated to flooding system and added a deadly virus that would instantly knock out other demons. They had no idea that It wouldn't have such a grand effect on the sprites.

Around the same area Fool and Sage saw the demons activate the flooding. They quickly rushed to warn Ecthel and his friends. "Look Sage! Someone activated the flooding in Tetyth like we did! Ecthel and his friends are there too! What should we do?" Fool asked "It's too late! We better warn them now!" Sage exclaimed. Ecthel had finished the battle with his Mimic Ray. Fool and Sage showed up as soon as the battle was finished. Ledah grabbed Lorelei immediately ready to battle.

Sage called Ecthel when they got there. "Ecthel!" Ledah starts his attack aiming it at Sage. "Let's go Ecthel!" "Sis look out!" Fool exclaimed. "No Ledah! Don't! These two aren't our enemies! We didn't kill them last time so they aren't any threat to us! Don't attack them!" Ecthel told Ledah. "They're demons! We are to get rid of all of them!" Ledah said.

"That's really mean! We're not like that!" Lina exclaimed. "Ecthel spared us once, So we are here to help. It looks like some demons have activated the flooding system. And they destroyed some other area that blocks the water. Meaning your time is very little. We'll try to help by going ahead and clearing a path for you so you can get out safely." Sage said.

"No. That won't work Sage." Ecthel exclaimed. "Why not?" Fool asked. "Because, The ones who had stopped the Retribution must be the ones to kill all the demons who have been revived in the timeframe of a year. So If you go defeat them for us… It wouldn't work. Ledah is a Grim angel too so it's okay for him to help us. You guys are demons too so it will not work out." Ecthel explained. "Okay. Then we'll go ahead to see if we can stop the flooding. That way you can explore this place more thoroughly." Sage said. They leave.

"More flooding… Waaaaaa! Lina hates this!" "Lina stop acting like a baby!" Serene exclaimed. "You actually believe them?" Ledah asked. "Ledah, They are fool and Sage, The ones we spared." Ecthel said. (Let's hurry, We don't want to get flooded again!)

The group hurries into the next few areas. But the speed of the water is really fast this time… It's like something is causing a tsunami. The speed of the flooding has been enhanced. It was about at least ten times faster than last time. They had no time at all. But they still had to go defeat the demons. Slashing while running to avoid getting wet the group came through and into the colossal.

Many demons block their way… One slash even from Ledah's Lorelei is not good enough to defeat them all. The only option is to battle them. And they are way stronger than anything they have ever seen so far, with no weaknesses and high resistance to almost everything. They are like elementals… They can switch elements to use to attack but that doesn't change their properties…

"We can't turn back, we have to fight! They can't be touched by our physical attack and shift elements.. We need... Let's see… Let's try… using our strongest weapon and bring in every element we have! Since we have no other fire, Ledah will have to come with us. It's a good thing we had the Elendians help… They made us a lot of each weapon like the Silver moons and Infinite arcs, spiral arcs, Diana's bows, Holy sabers, Rosier, Grand Sabers and Mistrial Swords… Some of those had been upgraded to zyphers… Or our weapons would be all out by now. If we had the correct things they could have made us Southern crosses. Those would really come in handy, but which ones should we use now? We can choose three weapons. I guess I'll take the Zypher for Mimic Ray… Um… Who else is battling with us this time? Fia, Cierra, Serene, or Lina?" Ecthel asked trying to determine the items."Let me have a go at it okay?" Serene said."Okay. Then we are taking the Rosier and Infinite arcs. We'll be switching when the time comes." Ecthel said.

Battle:

Attacking with all the element attack they have wasn't enough. Ecthel used Rosier, Serene used her Infinite arc. Little damage was dealt each time. Although the overdrive builds fast. "Gosh These things are tough!" (The water is going to come in a few turns… you better hurry!) "We will try! Go Serene!" Two rounds later Elementals changed to holy… "Rose how long do we have?" (I don't know! But I can see the water!) "Not long then… Let's hurry." "They shifted… into holy… Serene! Over skill now!" "Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!" Ecthel took the infinite arc and slash at the elementals. Ecthel also tried to attack with Lorelei. The attacks were still not enough. More time passes and Rose notices the water... (The water's coming! Get out of here now!) "We need to finish this battle! Kill all demons!" Ecthel exclaimed. Then.. The Elementals changes to fire. "Oh no! Let's switch now! They will heal if fire hits them…" "Okay. I'll switch with someone." "Fia! Join us! I'll take Ledah's place, you come next to me with the holy water! Serene, you stay where you are…" (I mean it! Get out now! Or you'll get soaked!)

Battle ends.

Ecthel looks behind them to see the water speeding up towards them… It was too late to get out. Making a dash flying slightly Ecthel and his friends still got soaked since the tsunami flooded the room… right before getting out. Rose was the only one who made it out since she saw it coming and stayed close to the exit. The three super elementals vanished…

Fia was a little shocked… The elementals were defeated as soon as the water touched them… what could it mean? What is this water she thought to herself… "Oh… Cierra, do you think a virus could be in this water?" Fia wondered. "Aqua-poisoning virus…? It kills all demons it touches by contact… But what about us, sprites and angels who touches it?" Cierra asked.

"… I think I know… One of my friends had died from something called "Water sickness…" it was about a month before Malice came and stole everyone's souls… I was very sick and then I recovered but my friend who was swimming with me in a blackish stream of water that same day we got sick had died… I remember the healers said something about it will really hurt some of us sprites while others recover depending on our bodies." Serene explained.

Fia looked pensive for a moment then... "Oh! I remember! I read something about the aqua-virus! It attacks your blood supply, usually it only have a deadly effect on a person once… The second time you get it, the poison wouldn't be as deadly… Remember about six years ago? Lina dropped into some blackish water like this one. She got sick and then we all got infected… Serene was fine though… I think that was this! Since there were no demons around for at least five miles of the range of that river… We recovered Thanks To Serene help and the Healers of Elendia but we almost lost Ecthel-kun… Is that the effect on us Sprites? What about angels?" She sighed and asked "What should we do?" "If this was the same kind of water we better get out of here." Ecthel said.

While discussing about the aqua-poisoning virus they tried to climb out to the next area, Ledah pulled Ecthel out of the water. Then the water stopped right on the staircase closest to the leveled grounds… Fool and Sage had succeeded in blocking flood off by stacking many obstacles in it's way… They didn't know that it has been poisoned or they were late… The group didn't know that the water stopped so they continued to run and then Ecthel saw that only four of his six companions are with him…

Meanwhile in Asgard Malice started her test… Back in Tetyth the group was getting rather worried. "Is everyone okay?" Ecthel asked."I'm fine." Fia reassured. "We are all soaked!" Serene complained. "Should we dry ourselves?" Cierra asked. "We don't have the time Cierra… The water… It'll catch up if we stop now! Hun?" Ecthel said Why's it so quite? He thought. Then "Where's Lina? Lina!" "Not only Lina is not here, Ledah is also missing!" Serene pointed out. "Could they be still under the water back there?" Cierra asked. "No, Ledah was the one who pulled me out… Ledah might have flown ahead! But Lina… She could be still under water…" Ecthel said. "But we can't go back… What should we do?" Fia wondered. "Let's go find Ledah! He'll have a way." Ecthel said. They go into the Aura Plateaus and found Ledah slashing at a demon. Lina was also there holding tightly onto the flying angel's robes. Ledah didn't seem to mind and he stabbed the demon again. Ecthel quickly went to help his best friend with the battle.

Battle:

Ledah was battling on his own but he wasn't doing too well. Ecthel ran up to him immediately "… Enemy's stats…? …" He looked Ledah over worriedly. "Ledah… are you okay?" Ledah looked really pale and tired. It was like after the battle in Yggdrasil or after he blocked Ecthel from Malice's attack. "It's a fire, it also have good resistance against my attacks." Ledah said answering Ecthel's first question. "So it's not weak to fire. You look pale, are you okay?" Ecthel asked. "I'll be okay. … Let's finish the battle! … And we are on ground now so you can let go of my robes now little sprite." Ledah said to Lina. "O-okay… s-sorry" Lina said and ran out of the battlefields "how did you end up on him?" Fia asked. "Lina don't know… Lina was on a rock… something tangled Lina up… and suddenly Lina felt wind and then Lina see Mr. Ledah flying and Lina grabbed his robes before Lina fall…" Lina said. "I think I know what happened. Lina was with us on the rock, Ledah's cape must have tangled her hair." Serene tried to explain. "Okay, We can discuss this later! Let's finish the battle first." Ecthel said. "I want to help. What are we up against?" Serene volunteered. "I think it's a fire element dragon!" Ecthel said. "Okay. Then I'll battle." Serene said.

Battle:

Formation:

Front: Ledah Ecthel

Back: serene

Items: Zypher Silver moon potion

They join Ledah. "Serene, let me use this time's energy, then you can have it!" "Okay." Serene slashed with her scythe. "This should end it Mimic Ray!" Ledah looked as though he was about to faint. As the battle continued, Ecthel noticed that Ledah was barely wounded. Something was wrong.

Two rounds passed Ecthel noticed that Ledah might not be able to hold on for any longer so they switched by Ecthel's request. "Ledah! … What's the matter? The dragon's attack isn't that strong! You're barely injured but you look very pale! Let's switch." Ecthel exclaimed. "… O-okay… I-I'll switch…" Ledah knowing defeat he meekly responded and left the battle field.

Ecthel stepped into where Ledah was standing and instructed Cierra to come forth. "Cierra, Join us with the blue stinger!" Cierra's attack did a splendid amount of damage. Just like the battle against Ledah all those years ago. As the energy in the overdrive almost maxes Ecthel instructed Serene to finish it. "Alright! Serene! We can finish it this round!" Indeed after Ecthel's attack the overdrive maxed. "Here's my trump card! Serene Almighty! You can thank me later."

Battle ends.

Ecthel was really worried. He ran over concerned. "Ledah! What happened to you?" He asked. "I'm okay. Let's keep going." Ledah replied and went on forward. "I hope so… We need your help you know?" Ecthel remarked. "Yes, I know. I'll be fine. Let's go." Ledah said. Fia looked pensive again then "Can it be?" Fia wondered to herself. "… Cierra… Serene… What do you think?" She asked her friend's advice. "I don't know…" Serene answered still confused as to what was going on. "We'd best move on." Cierra said.

With that the group makes their way to the next area killing all demons they encounter without stopping for a long period of time. But right before entering the St. Clarmonts Ledah dropped unconscious… Ecthel and the girls were shocked… He hasn't been looking too good since they found him battling the dragon alone but fainting suddenly? What happened? Questions will have to be asked later though because they don't want to get soaked again.


	11. Risky moments

Chapter ten: Fia: Do we have to take this risk?

Defeating demons easily in heaven's gates and arriving in Rosalina, Malice a true grim angel is searching for her friends. "Excuse me; do you know where Ecthel is?" Malice asked gently. "Ahh! Demon! Get outta here children!" The Arcs still remember Malice... How she had tormented them. They got scared.

"Um… Sorry, I'm a grim angel. I'm looking for Ecthel." Malice said a little confused about what was going on. "Whoever that is isn't here! Go and leave us alone you demon!" One of the brave arcs exclaimed. Malice thought for a moment then she said "You are all Arcs aren't you? Then can you tell me where that little Arc who wears a purplish dress with short blue hair is? She has a hat like cat ears and strips over her arms… I think she said her name was Serena… Where is she? Ecthel will be with her."

"What do you want with our Serene? Leave her be!" The Arc exclaimed. "I'm looking for an angel boy named Ecthel. I know he is with another angel, Ledah that arc, Serene and three other sprites." Malice explained. "Who exactly are you looking for?" The arc wondered. "My fellow Grim Angels, Ledah and Ecthel, who are trying to save Riviera. I'm to join them after I'm ready. Now that I'm here… Where are they? Can you please tell me?" Malice asked politely.

"I still don't know who you are or who you talking about. And I won't tell you where Serene is either. I still don't trust you." The arc said clearly still frightened. "… If I was really a demon I'd have attacked you already! I'm not as patient as Ledah is. Where are they?" There was no response so she sighed and decided to try it differently. "I guess I may as well describe my friends' appearance… Ledah is a grim angel who uses a sphere. He has black wings like my own. He usually wears a dark red robe and completed with a bright red cape. He has Yellowish hair. My other friend, Ecthel has brown hair. He has wings like ours but it's more greenish than black and he wears gray-black clothes, lavender shorts and a blue scarf around his neck. His weapon is a sword. She said.

"… That boy… He doesn't have wings…" The Arc was a bit surprised. Ecthel...? The boy who came to meet them with Serene a while back...? He is one of them? "Oh yea! He didn't have his wings back until recently… Please tell me where I can find them. I promise I won't hurt them." Malice said pleadingly. "They live in Elendia as far as we know." The arc answered. "Thank you." Malice goes to Elendia but of course the group is not there.

Walking to the low grounds of the St. Clermont Ecthel and the group carried Ledah into where they first met Iria. Hoping for an answer Ecthel tossed some food into the water so that the undines will notice them. Iria and Aria came out immediately. "Who's there?" "Iria, Aria! … … Do you know anything about… umm…?" Ecthel started but got stuck. "The "Water sickness" something like that…" Serene tried to say. "No, It's the Aqua-poisoning virus." Cierra told them.

"Most of us have been through it. But we still hardly know anything about it. All I know is it attacks the blood supply… And it can be extreme and severe for us sprites for a first time but then if we get infected again… It won't be as severe. What about you undines? And these two Angels? Demons die upon contact…" Fia said trying to Explain the awkward situation. "You are soaked… Did the black virus touch all of you?" Aria asked.

"Yes. We were trying to defeat some demons." Ecthel said assuming that Aria meant the black water. "Black virus…?" Fia asked confused. "The virus that turns water into the blackish color. Kills all demons that touches it… We call it black virus. Others say Aqua-poisoning. It's the same thing anyway. They don't have an effect on us. It attacks the blood supply for a first timer for anything else. Second time it attacks the muscles of the body. And the third nothing that we know of… So as a first timer it'll result in a severe illness. I think that it has a stronger effect on angels than sprites because they live high above ground in Asgard… So rarely they get infected and so their bodies aren't used to the way it is… But that was never proven to be true. You got an angel with you?" Aria explained.

"Two. Ecthel and Mr. Ledah are both Grim Angels." Lina confirmed. "Exactly what does it do to the blood supply or muscles?" Serene asked. "Well… I'm not very sure. But you might be able to find something in the library. All we undines know is that the one infected for a second time the muscles will become weak…" Aria said. "Meaning if we are infected a second time we'll become weak. That explains why Serene was so weak that time…" Cierra reasoned. "Does it mean we can't battle like this?" Lina wondered complaining. "… I hope not… We have to defeat the demons!" Fia said worriedly. "Go to the library and check there. You'll find what you need." Aria suggested. "Alright! Let's go! We better hurry and get out of here!" Ecthel exclaimed. The group hurries up to the Library… Fool and Sage rushed out to meet them wondering what's going on.

Meanwhile Malice flew to Elendia looking for her friends… She hoped that the people there will be easier to deal with than those of Rosalina. She landed in the Grove of Repose near Serene's usual place, Rebecca noticed her. "Hey! Who are you? Are you an Angel?" Rebecca asked. "There are many angels around these days..." She said to herself. "You know about angels?" Malice asked surprised. "Yes. Who are you? Why are you here in Elendia?" Rebecca asked wondering if she has a connection with that other angel that came by speedily looking for Ecthel. Malice's question answered her own. "Elendia? Then do you know two grim angels, Ledah and Ecthel? They settled here in Elendia with four sprites." "I know a boy named Ecthel. He's an angel… but not Ledah. Ecthel has been here for ten years. He lived here with Lina, Fia two other friends and their pet cat. They went to Tetyth a while ago with another angel dressed in red…" Rebecca answered. "That's Ledah! I should be going to Tetyth to join them too. Maybe I'll see you again later. Thank you and farewell." Malice said. Malice flies to Tetyth but finds it flooded by black water… She can't get in. She quickly goes back to Elendia and asks them if they knew anything about the black water.

Fool and Sage finds Ecthel when they are having a tough time battling some demons that's weak against fire. They really needed Ledah's power. Even using the fire from the Lorelei it wasn't enough to beat those demons. So Ecthel decided to use another after a switch back with the sprites. "Hang on guys… We will beat them!"

Formation:

Front: Ecthel Serene

Back: Fia

Weapons: zypher infinite arc rosier holy water

Enemies' formation:

Front: Spider1 Spider2

Back: Plant1 Plant2

The three of them are having a tough time. They are nearly knocked out. The overdrive finally Maxed. "Serene, don't, I'll Mimic Ray! And Fia! Use Holy water…" Ecthel instructed. So Serene attacked. "This should end it Mimic Ray! Such power…" Fia used the holy water to restore them.

Fool and Sage came over. "Look they are in trouble! How can we help them?" Fool asked "Fire works best but we can't help them…" Sage said. "Then what should we do?" Fool asked again. "I don't know… But they might need help… Let's ask." Sage answered. "Sorry, But you can't join or our work would be for nothing." Ecthel said. "How did you notice us?" Fool was surprised. "You were talking loudly enough for us to hear you. You should just leave it to us. You can help with giving us some information about the things we don't really understand. Now, let us finish this battle, and then we'll ask some questions. Serene!" The battle continues.

After two more rounds the energy maxed again. Serene used her over attack as Ecthel instructedwhen the battle began. "Here's my trump card! Serene Absolute!" After Ecthel attacked once more He decided to switch with Lina. "Lina… Come switch with me with your Diana's bow! Then Fia use the holy water…" Ecthel instructed stepping out of the battle fields.

"Wait! We found a treasure chest and this was inside! You, little bow user can use it right?" Fool asked. "Wow! Yay! Volcano bow! Alright! Thanks! Lina's Lava Rush will kill them! Ecthel, can Lina use Lava rush instead of Stardust?" Lina asked. "Yes. Lina, Use Lava Rush every chance you get!" Ecthel said. With the Volcano bow really turned things around.

Fia sprinkled the holy water again and not long afterwards the overdrive was maxed. "I never miss! Lava rush!" Lina did as told. The second Lava Rush defeated one of the Spiders. Fia decided it was time to Sprinkle the Holy Water again so she did twice in a row. Then a third Lava Rush almost knocked out the remaining Spider. It was killed right before the Overdrive maxed so Lina could use another Lava Rush. "I never miss! Lava Rush!" Lina defeated the plants. "Yay we did it!"

Battle ends.

Ecthel thanked them after the battle. "Thanks you two… Who knows when we'll finish if we didn't have the volcano bow. Now I've got a question. Let's move as we ask these questions." "Okay. But we don't have to hurry. The flood has been stopped. But why are you all wet? Were we late?" "Thank you. Well now we can stop and dry ourselves… we got soaked… No, we were battling. The demons were killed by the water as we got out. Do you know anything about the Black water?" The twins were shocked… The Virus was used…? They thought of an answer…

Meanwhile Malice is in Elendia trying to get an answer from Rebecca. She thinks Ecthel is trapped in Tetyth… "Um, excuse me…" Malice said. "I thought you left to find Ecthel and his friends…?" Rebecca asked. "Yea. I did… But I couldn't enter Tetyth… I tried… The entrance was blocked by black water… Flooded. Even Flying I couldn't get through. So I'm wondering about the Black water." Malice asked. "Black water you say…? I don't know much, but Soala or Claude might know something. You can find them in the Crystal cavern. Claude is in the magic guild and Soala is in the back room." Rebecca replied. "Thank you… But how do you get to the Crystal cavern?" Malice questioned."It's just over there; you will find it along that path." Rebecca answered."Okay. Thanks." She flies off and enters the crystal cavern…

Then she found the Magic guild. "Um Excuse me are you Claude? I have a question…" She asked. "What is it?" Claude asked. "Do you know anything about black water? I think my friends are trapped inside Tetyth and that black water is blocking entry. I can't find my friends…" Malice explained while asking her question. "Do you mean the water that has been infected with the Aqua-poisoning Virus? It's deadly for Demons and makes sprites and angels sick… It changes all water into a dark color." Claude asked to confirm what happened.

"What exactly does it do? I'm afraidLedah, Ecthel and the spritesgot flooded…" Malice said. "Don't worry. Lina and the others will be fine since they all caught it before… For the first time it's extremely dangerous. As for the Second time it isn't severe and more bearable." Claude said. "Ecthel has touched it before…?" Malice wondered.

"Yes. They came home after an adventure and all got sick… We nearly lost Ecthel. He managed to survive but barely. The virus attacks the blood stream and dries it up for the first time. Lina and the rest of the girls recovered before things got worse. But Ecthel didn't however and the virus started to attack his arteries and veins. Serene was sick for the second time so she was pretty much fine." Claude explained. "Okay…" She released a sigh of relief…

A moment later she tensed again suddenly… as she thought of Ledah... "But! Ledah hasn't! Oh no! Can you tell me more about what are the effects?" Malice asked almost panicking. "Sorry, All we Elendians know is what I just told you." Claude answered. "That's okay. I'm going to find them now. Thank you." Malice said and flew off. Malice flies off to Tetyth once again.

Meanwhile in Tetyth, After Fool and Sage told them that they only knew of the demons deaths, Ledah wakes up surprised and confused… Ecthel, Rose and the Sprites were all delighted that Ledah had finally opened his eyes. "Ledah…? Ledah, are you okay?" Ecthel asked immediately. "… … What happened…? Ecthel… Where are we?" Ledah asked sounding tired and still weak. "We're on the Mizel Bridge. We're almost done with Tetyth. But, we have to stay a little longer. We are going to study about the black water at the library." Ecthel explained. "… … Study… You? … Heh… I never thought you'd…" Ledah began laughing a little.

Ecthel however looked serious and grim while he spoke. "Ledah, we are going to find anything that can help us." "What do you mean? What's going on?" Ledah asked confused by Ecthel's sudden tenseness… "… Do you remember about that black water we touched? It was a virus called the aqua-poisoning virus. We know little of it and two undines said we can find some information in the Library." Ecthel explained.

Ledah paled even more as his eyes went wide with shock. "… … What! It was that? Ecthel! We all got soaked! It can kill even us, angels after a few days of infection! Are you okay…?" He asked bewildered and you can tell by his voice that he was worried. "… um… that's not it, Ledah, I'm fine. I had been sick before." Ecthel said trying to calm Ledah. "When? I heard all demons that touches it dies upon contact, Sprites get sick and they usually recover before the second and most dangerous stage. But us, Angels… might not get better…" Ledah said.

Ecthel gasped as realization hit. He blurted out... "No wonder! Fia said I was…" Before he could finish howeverhe realized another thing... "No! Then… … Ledah…! … You're…" Ecthel looked at Ledah and started to ask questions. "… Is this the first time for you? What do you mean by the most dangerous stage?" Ledah looked sort of scared and helpless. He started to speak in a deadly low whisper... "… … Blood is drained then it clots up… Veins and Arteries… are attacked in the second stage…"

Ecthel managed to hear this understatement. "You knew…? How did you know all this?" Ecthel asked. (He must have read it before.) Rose said. "… … E-Ecthel… t-tell me… what happened last time…?" Ledah said a little shaking. He knew some of it but he had never known any angels to have been through it. It was just an illness that he came across several times in medical books. Ledah knew that much but knowing what will happen still scares even him to some point. Ledah looked at Ecthel pleadingly "Tell me…" "Ledah! Are you okay?" Ecthel was yet again shocked to see Ledah acting like this.

Not knowing what to say to Ledah, Ecthel quickly turned to Fia "What happened to me last time? Fia, do you remember? I can barely remember what happened." Ecthel said. "Well… For the first part, we managed to return to Elendia…" Fia managed but she hardly remembered much of it herself so Serene cut in. "Claude, Soala and some other Elendians helped and Fia, Lina and Cierra all recovered. But you didn't. You almost died. Then… They said that if you didn't wake up by one night… we'd lose you. And if you did wake up… You will be out of danger. The effects of the virus will be worn out. Something like that." Serene said.

"As if a miracle, that night you started to say something about Ledah and that you won't give up. Then you woke up." Cierra continued. "Isn't there a better way to cure this thing?" Ecthel asked. "We sustained your life by giving you a lot of herbs and nutrition. It's the only way us Elendians know." Fia explained. " … … Then… there's nothing we can do…?" Ecthel asked.

"… We should be going… We don't… have… time…" Ledah said then he fell over in a faint again. "Ledah! Hey! Wake up!" Ecthel exclaimed worried. "Don't worry Ecthel, You survived before… He might be able to… Besides, there might be something about it at the library." Fia pointed out. "You're right we did get better… but … That was with the help from the healers of Elendia… We are trapped here in the middle of Tetyth where it's cold and wet! We had warmth and beds that time! How will Ledah get better here in Tetyth?" Ecthel asked rage and anger shooting through him as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "We have to go home! For Ledah's sake! I don't want to lose him again!" Ecthel exclaimed. "I agree. We better go back to Elendia soon…" Serene said. "We'll be heading back as soon as we find enough information." Fia agreed.

Soon the group was in the library looking for information. Ecthel has calmed down. While the twins tracked down the demons who activated the flooding system. They dragged them using two of the Viper whips which Ecthel had let them borrow; to where Ecthel was and explained everything of what happened. Ecthel who in turn gave the twins a smile and told the twins to leave. "These are the ones who put in that virus!" Sage said. "Go ahead! Kill them; they will kill the rest of the population of everything with their dreadful trick. Although they are one of us." Fool said.

"They look pretty strong… How did you manage to catch all three of them with only two whips?" Ecthel asked. "Sorry Ecthel… We tricked them. We know it's wrong but…" Sage answered. "Lina is glad. The water can't reach us here and these bad guys are trapped! Yay! We also got two great helpers!" Lina exclaimed. "No Lina… We can't let them tag along with us!" Ecthel said firmly.

"Why? Why! They're good helpers! Ecthel, Take em with us Pleeessseee? Lina wants them to come with us! It'll be fun!" Lina said. "No. Listen! They'll be put in danger. They'd better go. They can't stay. Fool, Sage, Go home. Stay there and don't return here anymore. You cannot handle these demons they are too powerful. You are traitors to them. So it'll be more dangerous. We'll be fine. As for all the help you've done I'll have to make sure that we defeat all the demons that have returned to keep everyone else safe. Then when we are done you can come visit us in Elendia." Ecthel explained as he instructed his friends.

"Okay. Here, we got something for you… These are the weapons these three cheaters were using. We don't really know what they are but they look extremely powerful. You can use them right? We took them after tying them down. We'll be going then…" Sage said handing Ecthel three weapons.

"These are… The Legendaries… The ones we were using…" Fia Exclaimed. "Thanks! We should bring these to Elendians and see if they can tell us what to bring them so that they can make some of these." Ecthel said. As angry as anyone can get Ecthel started to strike at the three demons but due to his hastiness freed them by accident. Ledah who only just woke up saw this and started to protest but before he got a word out the three demons started attacking so the group has to battle.

Ledah watched as Ecthel took the legendary weapons and attacked ragingly… He made his way to the battle to wait for a switch off. Fia saw him and disagreed with his action. Ecthel also noticed that Ledah was up. He decided to battle and talk later."Hey. You should rest, you fainted twice already…" Fia said softly and added. "This is very serious." Knowing Fia noticed his condition Ledah whispered to her"Don't tell Ecthel that this is my first time…" in a low undertone.

"Ecthel knows. You aren't permitted to hide it from him." Lina said disapprovingly."What do you mean little sprite?" Ledah was confused by Lina's comment."She means that your body does not allow you to hide your condition from any of us. Since we have all been through it so we can all see what is going on with you. Getting so pale and fainting a lot… It was what happened with us. So you should just rest!" Fia explained."Yeah… I know, but I have to help…" Ledah started. Taking matters into his own hands Ecthel told Ledah off.

Even though he still felt a little strange telling Ledah what to do. "You stay out of it this time Ledah! The only way you can help us right now is to reserve your remaining energy and focus on recovering!" Ecthel exclaimed firmly then he added "You know more than I do but for the mission, everyone of Riviera and yourself please listen to me and the bit of advice you gave me in my second real battle… Do you remember it?" Ecthel asked a little nerves."I remember… Heh… Now you are ordering _me_. And you are right too. You have really improved a lot in _everything_." Ledah said slightly teasing and complementing Ecthel.

Battle:

Members: Ecthel Cierra Serene

Weapons: icicle blade, emerald arc, sparkling staff, potion

Formation:

Front: Ecthel Cierra

Back: Serene

Enemies Formation:

Front: Skeleton Ogre

Back: magician

As the battle begins each using their preferred weapons. The attacks scored some nice damage. These demons are also pretty powerful. "We will build up the overdrive first, and then we'll decide what to do." Ecthel said. The energy in the overdrive maxed after the third round. "Serene try your over attack."

Yay! A new attack again! Serene Typhoon islike Serene Almighty but slightly different. she swings the scythe and hits all front row enemies at first then the last three hits attacks all enemies making look like strong wind blowing the enemy sometimes making them change formations. "Here's my trump card! Serene Typhoon!" It did a great deal of damage.

Everything seemed to be going well butLedah did not look too well. Even though he did not battle he looked as though he was being drained of energy. By the time the Overdrive maxed again the three battling were prettyscratched up. Ecthel had Cierra use her Over skill. Alright! Another attack is down! Cierra's Magical lightening is basic Prominence but with lightening and except it's 3 hits instead of 1 in the end.

"Let's try your magic Cierra!" "I'll show you the power of magic! Magical lightening!" Ecthel kept up with the good work but when a they got hit by three strong rage attacks maxing the overdrive but the group seems to be failing. Ledah notices. "Ecthel! What are you doing? You should…" He called out to Ecthel trying to remind Ecthel it was time to restore but was cut off by Ecthel's confidant reply. "I will. I'm going to use my blizzard, Serene." at the same time telling Serene to not use her Over Skill.

Three new attacks in one battle! Yay! Furious blizzard Ecthel strikes one random front enemy and every hit may freeze the enemies. By the last three hits it hits all enemies on screen. Then like Mimic Ray it heals all members even ones who are not currently in the battlefields divided by the number of total members it heals. "This should end it! Furious blizzard" Ledah was a little surprised to be also reenergized after Ecthel finished attacking. "That was what I wanted to do Ledah, It restored you too." Ecthel said. Then when the overdrive maxed again, Serene finished the battle using her Typhoon. "Here's my trump card! Serene Typhoon! You can thank me later."

Battle ends.

Ecthel glanced over to Ledah as soon as the battle was over with. "Ledah… Are you alright?" He asked still worried about whatthe virus may do to him… "I'm fine! You're new weapon is pretty good." Ledah commented. "Let's look around, We should find more information." Ecthel said. The group started looking through books.

Then Cierra exclaimed "Look here! Poisoned water by virus… Here is a passage about the virus." She starts to read "First time you catch it the virus will attack the blood supply. The person attacked will be weak, dizzy and faints frequently. The virus will stops the circulation system and dries up some blood while draining the blood supply at an increasing rate until the blood supply is low…" "Dries up the blood…? No wonder the Circulation was so slow and Ecthel's heart rate was so weak that time." Fia reasoned.

Cierra continued reading "Then it stops, two possibilities may occur at this point. One of the effects is that the Virus will be stopped depending on the condition of the person. The other is that if theperson infected survived that long it starts to attack the veins and arteries… No one survived this stage so far…" She stops reading and said "I see, that's why not much record has been found… beyond this point" "So that's what happened…?" Serene asked.

"Ecthel recovered it though. The rest of us were cured before the second stage… It must have been hard… The arteries and veins… are very important… No wonder Ecthel was in grave danger… But how did it suddenly stop and become out of danger?" Fia wondered. "Let's see… It says the Virus will kill itself in the process of destroying the veins and arteries… So that if a person survived that long they should be able to recover. If they can survive the destruction of the virus within a certain amount of time and has lots of nutrition which we did give Ecthel-kun enough…" Cierra concluded.

"Is there anymore information or is that it?" Ecthel asked. "Nope, This is it." Cierra said. "Then we should get going to the next place." Ledah said. "No. Let's go home and then we'll stay until we recover… We cannot fight while we are sick can we?" Ecthel said stomping Ledah again… "Okay. Let's go on home. We need to tell this to Claude and Soala." Fia saidagreeing with Ecthel.


	12. Speeding towards light

Chapter eleven: Speeding towards the light.

On the way back to Elendia they met up with Malice. Ledah is about to faint again but he did managed to tell them that the things needed for the potion to restore Rose's voice is seventy-five percent completed. Malice joined them wondering what's going on. "Are you a true grim angel now?" Ecthel asked once Malice joined. "Yes. Is Ledah okay? I thought I heard his voice but he's out cold… Was I hearing things?" Malice asked staring at the unconscious Grim Angel wondering what had happened to the usually very powerful seraph.

"Nope. Mr. Ledah was just awake. Hi, Miss Malice!" Lina exclaimed after responding to Malice's question. "You are here to join us for good right?" Serene asked. "Yes" Malice said then she asked. "What was Ledah talking about 75 percent complete?" "My Familiar Rose… She lost her voice due to the effects of a potion Cierra made to help her. Ledah has collected things that can help restore it. He was telling me our progress." Ecthel Explained. "Let me see… Okay… I know where to get the other items… I'll meet you back in Elendia… Where a harpula and fairy are okay?" Malice said. "The Grove of Repose… Where I usually go." Serene commented lightly. "I might take a while. So wait for me." Malice said as she started to fly away. "Where are you going to go?" Ecthel asked. "To get the rest of the things. See you later." Malice answered and she flew away.

Once they got back to Elendia they set Ledah on the bed and got most of the Elendians together. Then Ecthel went to meet Malice in the Grove of Repose as the other sprites worked to help the Elendians with Ledah. Feeling weak and almost unable to walk Ecthel tried flying. Malice saw him and went over to him. "I'm over here. What's the matter?" Malice asked a little confused. "I don't know. I feel like my legs are falling asleep… Come on, We live in Lina and Fia's house which is this way. Ledah and everyone else are there already." Ecthel told her.

"Can you fill me in on what happened?" Malice asked. "Okay. We were running from the flood and battling a few powerful demons. The water that was infected by a Virus soaked us. It's a deadly one. Even Ledah seemed scared when he realized what it was; he told us what he knew of it." "The Aqua Poisoning Virus?" Malice asked "Yes. The Elendians told you about it already?" Ecthel said a bit surprised. "Yes. I asked them when the entrance was blocked I couldn't get through. I did not try touching the water and came to ask about it." Malice explained. "It's Ledah's first time being sick so it is really dangerous for him." Ecthel said with much worry.

When they got into the house Ecthel took out the things they collected. He decided that they should just make the potion now. "Malice… You know what is needed for the potion but do you know how to make it?" Ecthel questioned as he started to get things in order. "No. But Ledah did make a potion to restore someone's voice some years back… I was the one who collected the items. You were assisting him remember?" Malice said. "Really? How long ago was it?" Ecthel asked surprised.

"I'd say you were about nine at the time so you wouldn't have forgotten… would you? Oh! And when Ledah was practicing that particular potion a year before he restored that angel's voice… You were with him all the time when he was practicing… I think he started when he was fifteen. You should remember that too…" Malice said after a moment. "… Yes. I remember some of it… but it was complicated… I don't know if I remember correctly and all of it. Fia, will you help me with this? Let's see… We need some water and then cook it…" Ecthel said trying to think of the way Ledah had practiced and practiced seeming like ages ago. "I'll get the pot ready. You can start mixing." Fia said not quite catching on of what to do.

Ecthel was muttering to himself and trying to make the potion but he cannot remember most of the important parts. "Let's see…This and this first then add in the water… No… That's not right… Green and Yellow… No not like that either…" After a wile of trying he decided it was best to use the notes Ledah has taken many years ago. "Malice! I have a task for you… Can you go back to Asgard? I know where Ledah puts all his notes on his studies! I used to help him get his notes when he forgets them. It's in the box on the top shelf of his bookshelf that's on the right hand side of his bedroom." Ecthel instructed. "You sure memorized where everything is back home…" Malice said surprised by Ecthel's sudden wisdom. "It's something I did every day! Why wouldn't I remember?" Ecthel asked as he continued to work on the potion.

Malice quickly goes back to Asgard and into Ledah's room… She looked around the top shelf… Then when she found it she was surprised… There were many notes on almost everything that Ledah knows. Malice took the box and Returned to Elendia. Ecthel Cierra and Fia started to work immediately. Ecthel read the notes as the two quickly worked. Serene was sleeping and Lina playing. "Okay. I'll put it in now." Cierra said. Ecthel looked at her and tried to stop her "Wait Cierra!" Ledah woke up at that moment. "I see you started the potion without me. But you are not doing it correctly!" Ledah said quickly. "Ledah! I was just going to tell them…" Ecthel said. "You went home and took out my notes…?" Ledah said a little surprised. "I asked Malice to. Well… Now that you're up you can tell them what to do… Are you feeling well enough for the task?" Ecthel asked. "Yes. Ecthel… do you remember how much water to add each time? You were an expert on figuring that out." Ledah commented. "Yes. I remember. I'll add the water when the time comes." Ecthel said remembering what to do now.

With Ledah telling them what to do the potion was done in no time. Ecthel told Rose that the potion was finished. Rose drank it down immediately. With that she fell asleep. Ecthel decides to go to check for demons in Mireno Cemetery after they all feel better After five days Serene woke up with her energy restored. Ecthel and the rest of the Sprites were all in bed… They could hardly move… And worse of all, Ledah has fallen into a deep coma-like state, about a day after Rose started to talk normally again. His blood supply dangerously low and the Elendians and Malice had no rest at all for the five days…

It was from helping the four who were unable to move or inserting as much Nutrition as they can to save Ledah. And on top of that they needed to keep doing their own jobs… Serene came to help them as soon as she felt better. For some reason Ledah started to tell Ecthel to go defeat all demons… Serene who was in the room currently heard him was surprised.

"Claude! Ledah just started to talk! What does that mean?" Serene wondered while getting food and other things ready. "It depends on the situation. He could be just dreaming." Claude said checking on the situation. "I'll tell Ecthel." Serene said and she went into Ecthel's room "Ledah just said something and Claude said it depends on the situation…" She said to Ecthel. "What did he say?" Ecthel asked alerted.

He was thinking of what had happened with himself. "Here's what he said word for word… "Go… Go defeat them all… Ecthel…" What do you think he was up to?" Serene asked uncertainly. She did not know if Ecthel knew what was going on but he and Malice did know Ledah better than anyone else here in Riviera. Like Serene will ever ask Malice at a time like this though.

"Ledah wants us to go finish the demons off… That's so like him. Tell Malice to notify him… He wont listen otherwise. Tell him that we won't leave without him." Ecthel said. "He is in coma Ecthel!" Serene protested. "I know Ledah will respond… Like I did… We are both angels… I think I have a solution here." Ecthel said pensively. "What do you mean?" Serene did not catch on. "You said last time I said something about Ledah… Right? I remember it now. I heard his voice telling me to fight… at the same time I heard your voices calling my name and telling me that you needed me… Weren't I in a coma state back then too?" Ecthel said asking about what happened last time to try to explain what he meant.

"I think so…" Serene answered. "When I said "Don't leave us, Ledah. Please stay and help us protect Riviera…" that time… I heard you guys say that Ledah was dead and that he wouldn't want to see me die either… And then I decided to delude myself about Ledah's death… But after that I felt like somehow I did not want to leave yet and a part of my Angel power surged through me. Then I get better right? So I think with us angels… We can still hear our friends' protests even in coma… And speak of what we want someone to do or what we truly want…" Ecthel said still thinking about the Virus' effects.

After Serene told Malice about talking to Ledah Malice was confused. She went to Asgard to get some information. A week went by and Ledah hasn't woken up… Ecthel and the girls are back to normal… Ecthel went to ask about Ledah… "How is he doing?" Ecthel asked Claude as he came out of his bedroom.

"Not good… He is worse off than you were. But that is explainable. You were here in our care within three days and him after ten days… We don't know what to do. The Virus has not warned down either… It has attacked his Veins and Arteries for many days already. We are surprised he is still alive though. You recovered by the third day into the second stage. If he manages to recover… He will be very weak and he will be wounded easily and vulnerable to many things. He might still faint easily." Claude said explaining to Ecthel about the situation.

"Ledah doesn't die easily. Let me see him okay? Ecthel said and went next to Ledah… "If you can hear me, Ledah… please answer me…" Ecthel pleaded. "Yes… Ecthel… Go defeat the demons… You only have three months left…" As if responding to Ecthel, Ledah said spoke weakly… "We are not going to leave you behind! We will make it if our entire group sticks together… You, me, Malice and the sprites… We need you! You can't leave us now Ledah! Not when you just got your emotions back… And we have almost gained true peace! I will not leave you behind this time!" Ecthel Exclaimed worried.

"What are you doing still here…? I said Go! Besides… You know well I won't die here! Ledah, The grim angel will not fall here! Not now anyway. Go on, before it's too late!" Ledah exclaimed weakly still. "That sounds like what he said to you when we were back in Yggdrasil… Is he dreaming about that?" Serene asked as she joined them. "No Serene… He's talking to me. I could have talked to you too. I did tell you to quiet down didn't I? That time I wanted to think I was with Ledah… And we were at home… In Asgard" Ecthel said slowly.

"That was foolish, Ecthel… Now go defeat the demons!" Ledah said once more. "Oh my gosh! Ledah is really talking to us!" Fia exclaimed shocked. "I still think he is just dreaming, Ecthel… He is talking like when we were back in Yggdrasil ten years ago." Serene said still not convinced about what Ecthel had told her. "I don't think so… This is what the difference is with us Angels… We are half awake… That was what happened with me. I'll just confirm it." Ecthel said then he started to talk to Ledah.

"Let's see… Ledah… how did you know how much time we have left? There was no respond… "Ledah…?" "See… It was only a dream! He isn't really talking to us. What you think must be only wishful thinking. He's out cold." Serene said. "But for some reason I think Ecthel is right on this one… Ledah is tired… He might have really fallen asleep this time…" Rose said for once finally agreeing with Ecthel.

"Look at what I found in Hector's files… These files have been labeled as unwanted old unnecessary information. which I suspected because I found an old file on very important things in there… It was the record of the war that happened 1000 years ago." Malice said rushing into the house. "Malice, When did you go home and got that?" Ecthel asked surprised. "Right after Serene told me to talk to Ledah… I thought about what she told me days ago about what you said… So I wondered if there were some files about us Angels who gets sick." Malice explained. "Let's see it! Will you read what you found out?" Ecthel asked a little excited.

"It says… 'All records on the various viruses that may have an effect on angels… Most are light but some are severe… Ones like the virus of water that attacks blood…' Look here's passage on the records for this virus! 'There are a few situations… One: the angel will think he or she is in a different time as the current times and therefore speak something of the time they thinks they're in. Two: The angel might talk as if he or she knows the situation but after a while they'll stop. And Third: The angel will be silent at all times. At these times the Angel may seem to be out cold or in coma but that isn't the case. They aren't in coma but they aren't fully awake either. It's more like they are half asleep… a trance or under a spell. Too weak to open their eyelids and move… It is a strange situation. An angel who will die most likely wouldn't be able to speak more than three words. This has been tested on three fateful angels which one died, and the other two barely survived. If the angel is talking a lot no matter what they are saying chances are that they will get better after the virus is worn out.' That's all."

"I think the first situation happened to me… And Ledah is in the second situation. What do you think?" Ecthel asked. "I guess… Then does that mean…?" Fia started. "Malice, is there any more?" Ecthel wondered "No. That's all there is. But discarding all these important files… It's a good thing it hasn't been thrown out yet." Malice pointed out. "Yea. Malice, He wanted to become the only god right? Then he would have tweaked everything around. Anyway… Can you go and find some more information on what the virus will do to us angels?" Ecthel asked happily that they found out more and there was more hope.

Suddenly they heard a small weak voice in a firm tone. It was Ledah… "We have enough information. You are wasting time… We only have less than three months left. So you better hurry! Or Riviera will be doomed! Ecthel, Go! Go and defeat them all!" "What the! Wasn't he sleeping?" Serene said shocked to hear that voice. "When did you wake up?" Malice questioned also surprised. "Were you stopped by the Virus on answering us about my question? Like the second situation in the passage?" Ecthel asked. "How did you know that Ecthel?" Serene asked. "Well… I noticed that he was trying to say something…" Ecthel said and waited for Ledah's reply.

Everyone else stayed silent. "Yes. Well we have an year. After battling demons at heaven's gate endlessly, it has been about three months since they attacked. Then I was sent to find you. I tried everywhere… Many days has gone by. After about two months I finally found you. We then traveled together… We took a month to get back here and then to Asgard took also some time. Then we went to Tetyth and have spent about two more months there. Counting them all together it has been about nine months. So we only have three more months." Ledah explained.

"I didn't even notice it's been that long!" Ecthel Exclaimed. "Then let's go! We have to finish them all!" Serene exclaimed flying out. "Um… Serene… Lina, Cierra and I can't fly!" Fia pointed out. Serene crashes into the wall. "I'll go find Lina and you get Cierra!" Fia said and ran out of the house. "Oww…" Serene said rubbing her nose and agreed. "Yea… Alright…"

"But… Ledah, I can't just leave you here!" Ecthel said and Lina ran in at that moment. "Co-co! Make us some bread and…" She stopped when she saw Ecthel; She made a dash tackling him. "Ecthel!" "Whoa! Lina! Hey, what do you think you're doing! Don't tackle me onto Ledah! Ahh!" Ecthel did not know what to do so he flew up with the playful little girl whose hands was accidentally tangled around his legs… "Help!" He yelled.

"What's going on…? Ecthel, what's wrong…?" Ledah was alerted but wasn't able to open up his eyes to see so he asked Malice Helped Lina untangle while grabbing hold of Ecthel's hand so that he wouldn't fall. "Don't play around, here right next him! It's dangerous! Are all three of you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Ecthel said landing by Ledah. "Thanks for bringing her down…" He said.

"You flew up with the little sprite on you…? You're being hasty again… You really shouldn't be so hasty." Ledah said. "Ledah… I…" Ecthel did not know how to respond. "He wasn't being hasty, Ledah." Malice quickly said. "Mr. Ledah's awake! Lina doesn't think Ecthel was Hasty." Lina also defended Ecthel. "What do you mean, Malice?" Ledah asked. "Lina tackled Ecthel… Lina's very sorry. Please don't blame it on Ecthel… Lina is the one who grabbed Ecthel…" Lina explained. "But he shouldn't fly up knowing that he can't carry anyone." Ledah said lecturing yet again.

"Ledah! Ecthel was only a few inches away from you! The direction this little girl tackled him will throw him on to you if he didn't fly up. Do you think he would let that happen?" Malice asked. "Sorry Ledah… I should have thought about it first." Ecthel said. "What happened? Ecthel, what did Lina do?" Fia asked as she came back into the house. "Everything's fine now, Fia." Ecthel said.

Malice was still grabbing hold of Lina "She almost made Ecthel crash onto Ledah! If Ecthel didn't have his wings back… …" Malice started but was at a loss for words. "Come on, Cierra! Looks like something happened!" Serene said excitedly while pulling Cierra into the house. "Oh my… Malice is grabbing Lina!" Cierra exclaimed surprised and confused. "Malice, What happened?" Serene tried to ask but Ecthel took control. "Never mind about that! No one was hurt." He said. "But I want to know what's going on…" Serene complained. "The bread is ready!" Coco Announced. "Can you let go of Lina now? Please?" Lina pleaded.

"Let go, Malice… We should all get some bread. Serene, will you pass two loafs over here please?" Ecthel asked politely. He was going to give one to Ledah. "When are you going to go defeat the rest of the demons?" Ledah asked. "… Um… I guess we should go after our lunch…" Ecthel replied. "? Why? Aren't we waiting for Mr. Ledah to recover?" Lina asked. "That was our plan. But… We are running out of time Lina." Fia explained "How long do we have?" Cierra questioned. "Ledah said it was about three months." Serene answered. "Oh my! Then what are we still waiting for?" Cierra said surprised. "You need to pack up for one thing… And for another we can't leave without refreshments!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm all set. Are you all ready too?" Ecthel asked. "I am. Lina, go get your bow!" Fia exclaimed. "Before you go you should take the herbs and heilkrauts from my bag. I will go get more later." Ledah instructed. "Okay. We are going to Mireno." Ecthel told him.

Soon the group is ready and sets off to Mireno Cemetery without Ledah. Serene wondered about their lateness… They hope that there aren't any demons elsewhere. "Can we make it? It will be much faster if we fly around to check if there are any demons." Serene said worriedly. "Lina can't fly! Neither can Fia or Cierra!" Lina complained. "Then what should we do? Ecthel, we need to hurry!" Serene exclaimed. "I agree with Serene… Hey! I can carry someone." Malice exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do. If only I could carry one of you too… There are three of us who can't fly…" Ecthel commented. "I'll take two then… Ledah's done it before…" Malice argued. "That's for a short period of time! Can you handle it?" Ecthel pointed out. "I don't know. I never really carried anyone through the air before… But I did carry the huge box from Asgard to Elendia…" Malice said thinking of what to do.

"Teach me… You may think it's annoying but if I learn it too… I can help and we will fly through as quickly as we can." Ecthel said. "No. Even if I teach you, you would need to practice. We don't really have enough time for that right now do we?" Malice answered after a moment of consideration. "But… We have to speed up… It's the only way… Please teach me. I can try to learn it fast without taking long to practice." Ecthel tried to change her mind with strong determination. "Teaching others isn't my thing… Maybe you should ask Ledah later. We can still run. Let's go." Malice said and started to speed up.

No demons showed up until they got to the well where they had to drop down. "We don't have much time… Let's hurry!" Ecthel Exclaimed. "Do you think there were some thieves hiding?" Lina asked. "We checked all houses didn't we? If there were thieves this time they won't be able to steal from us. And we can kill anything we missed on our way back." Ecthel answered.

As they continue A few demons showed up. "Ambushed… I'll just kill them…" Malice exclaimed as the demon threw attacks at the group. "Don't battle on your own when you got teammates!" Ecthel Exclaimed. "We want some fun too! Don't take all of it!" Serene added. "Sorry, I won't take all the fun…" Malice said. "Ms. Malice… Ecthel is our leader… Ecthel decides on everything… What we take, who will battle and when to switch!" Lina said proudly.

"You are? You decide on all that?" Malice asked surprised. "Not really… Not since Ledah's back with us anyway. I'm just the leader for now…" "What do you mean, for now?" "Ledah is good but there were many arguments. Too much disagreement and confusion, so we decided we will not let all the confusion take place." Ecthel explained quickly. "But if it's a choice between you and Ledah…" Malice started. "I know Malice… But there is a problem to that." Ecthel told her. "What do you mean Ecthel?" Malice asked confused.

"Let me ask you, do you think Ledah will actually tell everyone what to do exactly? Lina and Serene needs guidance of what to do while I seek advice from Cierra and Fia… Ledah just attacks and throw hints at his companions but that isn't enough because Lina doesn't understand most of it and Serene usually jumps into conclusion too quickly. Ledah may be good and yes I do understand every clue he gives but for someone like Lina or Serene… Most likely they will mistake what Ledah means or question his abilities. That has happened before. So rather than instructing them and having me interpret every thing, Ledah just lets me decide and then tells me if I'm correct or not. That's what Ledah usually do anyway. Let's defeat them now." Ecthel explained.

Members: Ecthel Lina Fia

Weapons: Icicle Blade Volcano Bow Rosier Potion

Formation:

Front: Ecthel Lina

Back: Fia

Enemies: Skeleton plant ogre

Formation:

Front: ogre skeleton

Back: plant

Ecthel started off the battle by telling Lina to shoot her arrow with Fia using the Rosier and attacking with his sword. It started nicely. The second time Fia's attack was blocked yet again by the guard up. By the fourth attack The Overdrive has maxed. Ecthel decided it was time to restore as a precaution since the Rage was almost maxed for a second time… "Lina, I'll use my blizzard." He told her before she could use Lava Rush. "This should end it! Furious Blizzard!" That completely restored all of them. By the time the Overdrive Maxed again Lina used her Lava Rush nearly defeating the Ogre. Ecthel finished it. Then when the Overdrive maxed again Ecthel Used his Blizzard to Restore since they were going to fall soon. "This should end it! Furious Blizzard!" Scoring only ten of the thirteen hits. Ecthel finished the battle with it after maxing out the overdrive again. "This should end it! Furious Blizzard! Alright, let's get moving!"

Battle ends

Malice was pretty surprised by the performance. "You are pretty good with leading the battles." She commented "Well… I've done it for quite some time…" Ecthel explained a little embarrassed."I can see why they had a hard time. They are used to you and you are almost just as good as Ledah now." Malice pointed out."Let's get down into the well." Ecthel said changing the subject. They were getting through the Cemetery easily this time since they know all paths. But finding demons in a place like that wasn't an easy task.

Making sure they defeated everything they plan to leave but just before getting out a group of four ogres attacked them. "Ecthel, What should we do?" Lina asked "Can I help with this battle?" Serene volunteered. "Ice works well against these things… Malice, Serene and I will take these guys on then…" Ecthel instructed. The battle was pretty easy with all the good ice attacks. The group returned to Elendia as soon as they finished battling in Mireno.


End file.
